Shadow
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: YAOI..Crossover..[Capítulo 12] Misión completada, pero la aventura no acaba aquí! Puede una sombra viajar al pasado para saber la verdad? Quién está detrás de todo esto?
1. x S

Shuu (también conocido como Shuuichi): eeh?? Q hago aquí???  
  
Laie: mwa mwa mwa (risa malvada)  
  
Shuu: ¬¬U uh...oh...  
  
Laie: Shuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! (abraza a un Chibi-Shuu-chan que empieza a volverse azul por la falta de aire)  
  
Hiro: ehem...siento interrumpir pero...necesitamos a Shuuichi.....vivo. ¬_¬  
  
Laie (soltando a Shuu): uuuppsss....gomen! ^_^U  
  
Shuu: pero...Laie-san....para que nos has llamado??  
  
Laie: (sacando unas gafas de algún lugar) ah, si...Shindou -san, por favor, siéntese, usted también Sakano-san.  
  
Hiro & Shuu: ¬__¬U  
  
Laie: hoy tenemos unos invitados muy especiales...  
  
Se abre una puerta y entran Yohji, Omi, Ken y Aya (Weiss Kreuz), inmediatamente Laie vuelve a su forma chibi y empieza a babear mientras los abraza a todos.  
  
Laie: ^o^  
  
Hiro & Shuu: ¬______¬U  
  
Weiss Kreuz : ¬_________________¬U  
  
Laie: ^^U oh, si...los he llamado porque he de comunicarles algo muy importante!  
  
Hiro: nos podemos ir??  
  
Shuu: Yuki por fin confesará que me ama?  
  
Omi: nos podemos ir?? Dejé el PC encencido...  
  
Ken: tengo entreno...  
  
Aya: es mi turno en la floristería...  
  
Yohji: y el mío! *__* mis fans me esperan! (se escuchan los suspiros de las fans)  
  
Laie: esto es mucho más importante!! Voy a hacer un crossover! Gravitation y Weiss Kreuz, será mi 1er fic yaoi, y he estado leyendo muchos para poder hacer este!!  
  
Omi: pero...Laie-san, yo creía que todavía tenías fics por terminar!  
  
Laie: ^^U oh...uh...eh....Bueno, pasemos al fic!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Aclaración: desafortunadamente, ni Weiss Kreuz ni Gravitation me pertenecen....una pena!! ¡___¡  
  
*Argumento: Nunca nadie se ha molestado en conocer mucho más a fondo a Shuuichi...su pasado es mucho más oscuro de lo que pensábamos, y quizá ha llegado el momento de volver donde pertenece.  
  
*Parejas: de momento, creo que van a ser= Yuki x Shuuichi, Ken x Omi y Aya x Yohji pero si los reviewers quieren otra pareja, son libres de proponerla!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CAPÍTULO 1  
  
-Ya estoy en casaaaaaa!!! -gritó Shuichi (N.A: lo llamaremos así, es muy largo escribir Shuuichi!) mientras se quitaba los zapatos rápidamente y corría hacia el estudio de Yuki- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
El cantante abrió la puerta y se disponía a saltar sobre Yuki cuando este le sorprendió poniéndole una carta en las narices.  
  
-Baka (1), has recibido esta carta. Ahora vete a leerla fuera y no molestes!! -sin más Yuki cerró la puerta de su estudio con un fuerte golpe y se volvió a sentar delante de la pantalla del ordenador.  
  
En condiciones normales, Shuichi hubiera empezado a llorar hacerca de lo frío que era Yuki con él, y hubiera estado llamando en la puerta hasta que Yuki le hubiera gritado, etc.  
  
Pero esa no era una condición normal, y Shuichi se había quedado mirando, confundido, la carta. Sólo había su nombre en ella, y en un lado había una palabra. Schatten (2). En el estudio, Yuki enarcó una ceja, extrañado por el silencio que reinaba en el piso...y Shuichi estaba en casa!! Con delicadeza, Shuichi abrió la carta. En el interior sólo había una frase: "Regresa cuando quieras".  
  
Shuichi enarcó una ceja, y suavemente murmuró "no quiero". Sin más, cogió la carta y el sobre y los rompió, para luego tirarlos a la basura.  
  
Pero la carta había dado en algún punto del ser de Shuichi, y este se sentó en el sofá, confundido.  
  
-No lo entiendo...No quiero regresar ¿verdad? Quiero decir...ahora soy feliz con Yuki, tengo una vida normal, amigos...  
  
*Pero realmente eres feliz? Tú y Yuki siempre estás discutiendo...Llevas dos años viviendo con él y no ha cambiado nada entre vosotros. No eras más feliz antes?*  
  
Shuichi sacudió la cabeza, intentando que la vocecita en su interior se callara. ¡Claro que era feliz! Él amaba a Yuki y Yuki le amaba a él...Pero Yuki nunca se lo había dicho porque...porque...  
  
*Porque no te ama. Todo este tiempo...has sido tú el que te has metido en su vida.* Shuichi volvió a sacudir la cabeza *No me crees?? Pues pregúntale tu mismo*  
  
Yuki quería comprobar que el baka estuviera bien, así que asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio. Lo vió sentado en el sofá, mirándole.  
  
-Yuki...-Shuichi habló muy flojito, temiendo saber la respuesta a su pregunta- ...Yuki...tú...tú me amas?  
  
Yuki "tsk"eó y volvió a cerrar la puerta de su estudio, mientras en el salón, a un pequeño pelirrosa se le rompía el corazón.  
  
-Supongo que...eso quiere decir que no. Soy un estúpido, idiota, retrasado e imbécil. Me he estado mintiendo tanto que me he creído mi mentira. Creo que...es hora de regresar con mi primo.  
  
El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas mientras que, determinado, cojía el teléfono y marcaba un número. Al cabo de unos segundos, una voz respondió en el otro lado del auricular.  
  
-Manx?  
  
-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Schatten.  
  
* * * * *CoNtiNuaRá* * * * *  
  
(1) Baka= Tonto, idiota.  
  
(2) Schatten= Sombra  
  
Laie: ........  
  
Shuu: ¡____¡  
  
Laie (abraza a Shu-chan): lo siento!!!!  
  
Shuu: yo...yo pensé que en tu fic no me harías sufrir!!!  
  
Laie: confía en mi!!! *____* Lo arreglaré todo!  
  
Weiss Kreuz: oye...nos has hecho venir para nada!!  
  
Laie: ^^U es q...el 1er capítulo...tenías que estar.  
  
Aya: ya estoy harto....SHINAAAAIIIIII u_ú  
  
Mientras Aya persigue a Laie por todo el cuarto y Yuki fuma...  
  
Omi: ehemm....bueno, supongo que aquí viene eso de "dejad un review:: el alimento de los escritores"...ustedes deciden si Aya asesina a Laie o no! Quiero decir... con ellos Laie podrá seguir adelante!! ^__^' Solo sigan la flecha!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	2. x C

Desgraciadamente, ni Gravitation ni Weiss Kreuz me pertenecen...no me lo recordeis!!!!  
  
* * * * * *En el capítulo anterior... * * * * * *  
  
El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas mientras que, determinado, cojía el teléfono y marcaba un número. Al cabo de unos segundos, una voz respondió en el otro lado del auricular.  
  
-Manx?  
  
-Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, Schatten.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
CAPÍTULO 2  
  
Shuichi colgó el teléfono dos minutos más tarde. Con las piernas ligermente temblorosas y los ojos llorosos, recogió sus cosas más importantes. En un momento estaba en el recibidor, poniéndose los zapatos. Miró nostálgicamente el salón, y el sofá donde había dormido durante dos años. También pensó en el escritor que estaba encerrado en el estudio. Dejó su Kumagoro en el lugar donde hacía unos instantes habían estado sus zapatos.  
  
-Adiós, Shuichi Shindoh. Cuida bien de Yuki, Kuma-chan.  
  
Sin hacer ruido, Shuichi cerró la puerta detrás suyo, y sin mirar atrás, salió del edificio para, según pensaba, no volver jamás.  
  
En la calle había un coche aparcado, y Shuichi sonrió al ver una conocida persona en su interior.  
  
-Manx!!  
  
La mujer indicó a Shuichi que subiera y este obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces. Una vez estaba el coche en marcha, Shuichi fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-A donde vamos?  
  
-A la floristería donde trabajarás a partir de ahora. A partir de ahora volverás a ser Chiaki Sagara (1). Trabajarás con Weiss Kreuz (2), allí tienes la ficha de tus nuevos compañeros.  
  
Shuichi (3) miró las fotos de sus nuevos compañeros mientras Manx le explicaba un poco de cada uno.Le dijo que Aya parecía frío pero era un excelente líder, a Shuichi le sorprendió que tuviera 20 años, su mirada era mucho más madura. Yohji parecía un despreocupado, pero Manx le dijo que no era del todo así, su mirada también tenía un brillo maduro, aunque aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía: 22 años. Manx le explicó que Ken y Omi eran más o menos de su edad. Ken tenía 19 años, Omi 17 y él 18, supuso que los tres se llevarían bien.  
  
-Ya estamos. No puedo acompañarte arriba, tendrás que ir tu sólo. Diles que eres el nuevo ayudante, ya han sido alertados de tu llegada.  
  
-Entendido. Muchas gracias, Manx.  
  
-No se mercen. Gracias a ti por volver, Schatten.  
  
Los dos se sonrieron y Shuichi abandonó el coche para pararse delante de la floristería. Se llamaba "Koneko no sumi Ie" y estaba llena de chicas gritando. Se preguntó porque todas gritaban y se empujaban.  
  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ES OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUN -WWWAAAAAAAAAAA!! AYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUNNNNNN!!! -Esta flor la he visto YO antes! -Pero que dices? Si Ken-kun la ha tocado, es MÍA! -Hoy están los cuatro juntos!!! -He de hacerme con una cita con Yohji-kun!!!!  
  
Shuichi sonrió. Así que sus nuevos compañeros tenían 'club de fans'. Se alegró de que al menos su club de fans no hubiera sido tan chillón. Un profundo dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Ya no era su club de fans porque ya no era Shuichi. Ya no vería ni a Hiro ni a nadie. "Estarán mejor sin mi. Hiro y K se enfadarán, Thoma se alegrará porque tendrá el camino libre hacia Yuki, Yuki también se alegrará por no tener que soportar al baka nunca más, Ryuchi estará un poco triste...Pero nada más. No puedo creer que ninguno de ellos intentara ver a través de mi máscara. ¿No les extrañó que siempre fuera tan hiperactivo? Supongo que con esa faceta ya estaban contentos. Preferían vivir con la mentira que molestarse a romper mi máscara....ahora ya ha acabado eso. Shuichi Shindoh ha muerto."  
  
Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Omi se había abierto paso hasta llegar a su lado. Sonriente, le tendió una mano.  
  
-Usted debe ser Sagara-san.  
  
-Hai. Tú debes ser Tsukiyono-san.-sonrió Shuichi.  
  
-Llámame Omi.  
  
-Ok, pero me tendrás que llamar Chiaki, ne??  
  
Los dos sonrieron, y Omi le dijo a Shuichi que le siguiera por que le iba a enseñar su habitación. Después de instalarse, Shuichi se encerró en el baño para teñirse el pelo. Si lo llevaba como siempre no tardarían en reconocerlo. Ahora lo llevaría negro con unos mechones rojos. Sonrió ante su nueva imagen, y decidió que junto al color de su pelo había muerto definitivamente Shuichi y con él todos sus recuerdos. Yuki era ya una sombra del pasado.  
  
Omi le llamó para que bajara a cenar, y le presentaron los demás miembros de su equipo. Todos le agradaron, y ellos no tardaron en aceptarle como uno más del grupo.  
  
-Chibi 2, pásame la sal. -dijo Yohji mirando a Shuichi. Ante la cara de sorpresa que este puso, Yohji aclaró:- Claro. Omi ya es Chibi, y tu eres Chibi2.  
  
-Yo no soy Chibi! -protestó Omi.  
  
-Lo que tú digas, Chibi -contestó Yohji y todos estallaron en carcajadas mientras que Omi se sonrojaba.  
  
"Creo que me va a gustar trabajar con ellos." Pensó Shuichi. Tras dos años de inactividad, volvería a trabajar entre las sombras, sin saber que esta vez el enemigo iba a ser mucho más poderoso de lo que podían imaginar...  
  
Continuará* * * * * *  
  
(1) Chiaki Sagara: el nombre viene de Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne y el apellido de Rurôuni Kenshin...tengo muy poca imaginación! ^^U  
  
(2) Se supone que hay diferentes grupos Weiss, el 'nuestro' es el principal  
  
(3) Seguiremos llamándole así, aunque en los diálogos aparecerá como Chiaki.  
  
Aya: u____ú  
  
Ken: ¬____¬  
  
Shuu: ¡^¡  
  
Laie: ^^;;; ok, ya sé que os debo una explicación pero....  
  
Aya: u_ú llevamos dos capítulos...2!!! Y no he hablado ni una sola vez *aparece su katana * SHIII...*es interrumpido por Yohji*  
  
Yohji: demos gracias porque al menos ha conservado mis fans...  
  
Omi: muchas gracias, Laie-san!!! Salgo muchas vec... *No puede terminar la frase porque Laie lo está abrazando muy, muy, muy muy pero q muy fuerte * ...no...puedo...respirar...  
  
Ken: Laie...no serás una asesina, verdad?? *mirada amenazante y...¿celosa? * quítale las manos de encima.  
  
Laie: ^^; uh...gomen!!!  
  
Shu: ¡^¡  
  
Laie: Shuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!  
  
Shu: he...has...has abandonado mi Kuma-chan!!! No sabes lo que significaba para mí!! Me dejas sin las cosas más importantes de mi vida!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Laie: Yuki!!! Ayúdame!!!  
  
Yuki: ......  
  
Laie: -_-'  
  
Yuki: .....  
  
Laie: -_-''  
  
Yuki:..............  
  
Laie: arrgghh...este hombre es imposible! En fin...dejen sus tomates adjuntos a sus reviews, creo que Aya estará muy contento de poder lanzármelos. Los virus mejor se los dan a Omi. Recuerden que los reviews son el alimento de los escritores!!!! Aquí está la fórmula::  
  
+ REVIEWS = LAIE + FELIZ = ACTUALIZACIONES + DEPRISA = - ESPERA 


	3. x H

Laie: * se sonroja * *^_^* He recibido 5 reviews y sólo llevo 2 capítulos!!! Que feliz soy!!! Hoy he invitado a mis reviewers! Presentando a: Haruko Haruhara, Hikaru Itsuko, Nefichan NanoDa, y...Akari Sakurazuka!!!!  
  
Haruko: hola!! ^_^  
  
Hikaru: Hi!  
  
Nefichan: ^_^ Konnichiwa!  
  
Akari: ^o^ q tal, minna??  
  
Laie (abraza a todos sus reviewers) muchas gracias!!  
  
Hikaru: Shu-chan se ha ido! Que le va a pasar?  
  
Laie: *en su forma adulta y cubierta en sombras * sólo el destino lo sabe...  
  
Nefichan: Na No Da!! No vas a invitar a Shuichi???  
  
Laie: *abraza a Nefichan, en su forma chibi * hayyy q kawaii! Nop! Hoy invitaré a... Ryuchi!!  
  
Ryuchi: na no da!!! Una fan mía?? ^o^ * abraza a Nefichan *  
  
Nefichan: Na no da!!! ^____^  
  
Ryuchi: na no da!!!  
  
Laie: ¬__¬ si van a pasarse todo el día con el na no da...  
  
Ryuchi: oh, Laie-chan, no te pongas celosa!!!  
  
Laie: *sonrojada, forma chibichibichibi (equivalente a superchibi) * yo??? *^^*  
  
Akari: ^__^  
  
Laie: Akariiiiiiiii!!! *abraza a Akari * kawaii kawaii kawaii!!  
  
Akari: ^^' Laie-san....  
  
Laie: no me llames así!!! *dirije la mirada a Nefichan, que sigue "na no dando" con Ryuchi (este le está enseñando la técnica secreta Kuma ^o^), a Hikaru, que está reflexionando con un Kumagoro en su cabecita (regalo de Ryu-chan, na no da! Ayuda a pensar en Kuma!) a Haruko, que ha quedado fascinada con un Kumagochi (regalo de na no da! Adivinad!) * Y esto también va para ustedes!! *Todos la miran * Los que dejan reviews me han de llamar Laie-chan, repitan conmigo!! L A I E - C H A N !!  
  
Todos: Laieeee-chaaaaaaaan!  
  
Laie: muy bien!! Y ahora....seguimos con el fic! Este será más largo, Haruko! ^___^  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
AVISO: yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, y...yaoi!  
  
Como ya deben saber, ni Weiss Kreuz ni Gravitation me pertenecen... me duele decirlo!!!  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Shuichi llevaba ya una semana viviendo con ellos, y ya se llevaban muy bien. La personalidad hiperactiva que tenía el chico había agradado a todos, y se habían acostumbrado rápidamente. Sus amigos (o ex amigos?) de NG habían denunciado su desaparición a la policía y no dejaban de mostrar fotos suyas por la televisión, los periódicos, revistas, incluso habían colgado por la calle unos pósters!. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello. Había desaparecido sin decirles nada. Se preguntó que debían hacer, y si sólo le buscaban por que era el cantante de Bad Luck, no porque les resultara importante. También se preguntaba que debía hacer Yuki *seguramente no debe ni haber notado mi desaparición * pensó mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
- Tenemos una misión! -anunció Omi mientras entraba en la cocina con unos papeles en la mano.  
  
Todos dejaron de comer y le miraron.  
  
- Cuál es nuestro objetivo esta vez? -preguntó Aya.  
  
-Un grupo de asesinos llamados Black Soul -dijo Omi, mientras revisaba los papeles que llevaba en las manos- por lo visto planean algo contra Tohma- san, el director de NG.  
  
Shuichi se atragantó con la tostada que estaba comiendo. Todos le miraron ligeramente preocupados, sabían (porque Manx se lo había contado) que Shuichi había trabajado allí y que conocía a Tohma.  
  
-Chiaki, estás bien? -preguntó Ken con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Eh...si, prosigue, Omi-chan.  
  
-Tenemos tres días para prepararnos, según parece atacarán el sábado... Chiaki vamos a necesitar que nos ayudes. Tú conoces muy bien el edificio de la compañía de Thoma-san, verdad?  
  
-Hai, no habrá problema alguno -sonrió Shuichi. Él y Omi se trataban como hermanos, ¡y sólo llevaban una semana conociéndose!. Shuichi había descubierto el secreto de Omi y, sin que este lo supiera, estaba haciendo un plan para ayudarle.  
  
// Flashback//  
  
Shuichi se dirigía hacia la ducha, cuando de repenté vió a Omi dirigiéndose hacia allá. Se escondió rápidamente en la esquina y decidió observar que hacía Omi. El chico estaba parado enfrente de la puerta, ligeramente sonrojado. Debía pensar en algo, pues sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacarse sus pensamientos de la mente. De repente la puerta del baño se abrió, y Ken estaba parado en la puerta, vestido sólo con una toalla.  
  
Omi se sonrojó todavía más y empezó a disculparse torpemente.  
  
- Tranquilo, Omi-kun! No hay nada por lo que pedir perdón! -rió Ken - ya puedes pasar, siento haberte hecho esperar!  
  
Omi entró en el baño y Ken se quedó en el pasillo, mirando al sitio donde momentos antes había estado Omi. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se marchó.  
  
Aún escondido en su esquina, Shuichi sonrió tiernamente. Así que Omi y Ken se gustaban pero no se atrevían a decírselo, ne? Ahora su sonrisa era malvada. Él iba a darles un "empujoncito". Con esos pensamientos en mente, Shuichi volvió a su habitación, olvidándose completamente de que no se había duchado.  
  
// Fin Flashback //  
  
Todos acordaron que por la tarde, al cerrar la tienda, hablarían más sobre la misión. Omi se fue al colegio, Ken fue a su entrenamiento y Aya y Yohji fueron a trabajar a la tienda. Shuichi lavó los platos y luego fue a trabajar en el almacén. Habían decidido que él no estaría en la parte de delante de la tienda porque alguien podía reconocerle, pero a Shuichi ya le gustaba estar en el almacén. Habían muchas flores diferentes, y él se encargaba de regarlas e vigilar que estuvieran sanas, también cortaba las que necesitaban para los ramos.  
  
Su plan empezaba esa noche. Era la fase A, la primera de su plan. Si no funcionaba siempre tenía la fase B. Consistía en encerrar a Ken y Omi en la habitación de Omi. Shuichi había dejado el pijama de Omi en la habitación de Ken y estaba seguro de que cuando este lo viera iría a devolverlo; entonces él los cerraría en la habitación. Se había ocupado de cambiar el cerrojo de la puerta de lado, de tal manera que ahora daba a la parte de fuera. Sabía que Aya y Yohji iban a salir esa noche, por lo que él solo tenía que irse a "dormir" temprano, dejarlos solos y...cuando escuchara a Ken ir a la habitación de Omi (que estaba a su lado)...los encerraría; sabía que no intentarían romper la puerta porque Aya los mataría. Su plan era perfecto! Se permitió una risa malvada para relajarse un poco, estaba nervioso!  
  
También había considerado la opción de hacer el mismo plan con Aya y Yohji, pero había visto que este último ya tenía su propio plan, y estaba seguro que acabarían juntos solos. Durante esos días había visto las miradas que se lanzaban el uno al otro cuando pensaban que el otro no miraba, y eran de esas que podían derretir el hielo... Además, Ken y Omi eran demasiado tímidos, su situación era más grave...  
  
Miró el reloj; dentro de una hora sería la hora de comer y hoy le tocaba a él cocinar. ¡Y no había comprado nada! Presuroso, cogió su cartera y marchó al supermercado, que estaba a diez minutos de la floristería. Salió por la puerta trasera, que era la que mejor le iba porque era como un atajo y le ahorraba dos minutos de camino.  
  
No se dio cuenta de que una persona que había sentada en una cafetería del otro lado de la calle le miraba y salía a hacer una llamada inmediatamente.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-Diga?  
  
-Le he visto. Ha salido por la puerta trasera de la Floristería de la calle Amaterasu (1) número 15. Debe trabajar allí. Se ha teñido el pelo de negro con algunas mechas rojas.  
  
-Ok. Gracias. No le pierdas de vista y averigua más.  
  
-Entendido. A su servicio, Thoma-san.  
  
Thoma colgó el teléfono. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras marcaba el teléfono de Yuki Eiri. En cuando Yuki le llamó preguntándole donde estaba Shuichi, hacía más de una semana, y le había pedido ayuda para encontrarle, no había podido negarse y había movilizado a todos sus detectives. No soportaba que Eiri sufriera, y si devolverle al pequeño le hacía feliz, juraba que eso haría.  
  
-Diga? -la fría voz de Yuki respondió al otro lado. Desde la desaparición de Shuichi había sonado aún más fría que de costumbre.  
  
-Eiri-san, le han visto.  
  
-Donde? -por su voz estaba emocionado, aunque intentara ocultarlo. La sonrisa de Toma se amplió un poco más. Le encantaba poder ser él quien le diera buenas noticias a Yuki.  
  
-Trabaja en una floristería. Calle Amaterasu 15. Pero escucha, Eiri...  
  
Pi.Pi.Pi.Pi...Había colgado el teléfono.  
  
-...no estamos seguros de ello.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Eiri salió inmediatamente de su casa. Cogió las llaves del coche y casi corrió por las escaleras.  
  
Había sido un cobarde, no se había atrevido a contestar la pregunta de Shuichi y por su culpa se había ido de casa. Pero ahora estaba decidido a encontrarle, confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y pedirle que volviera a casa con él.  
  
Y esta vez no iba a dejarlo marchar nunca más.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(1) Amaterasu es la diosa del Sol japonesa. No sé como se llama la calle donde está la floristería, así que me inventé el nombre...^^'  
  
Laie: O_o es más largo?? No he contado las palabras! Espero que sí...  
  
Aya: por fin he hablado! Pero...u_ú solo he dicho una frase. *aparece su katana *  
  
Laie glups... Aya-san, no te enfades...he hecho lo que he podido! Te prometo que tendrás un capítulo en el que hablarás mucho más!!!  
  
Aya: eso espero sino... * mueve su katana significativamente *  
  
Laie: ¡__¡  
  
Omi: * mira a Ken y se sonroja *  
  
Ken: *mira a Omi y se sonroja *  
  
Omi: * mira a Ken y se sonroja *  
  
Ken: *mira a Omi y se sonroja *  
  
Laie: ^____^ que lindooooooooooos!!!  
  
Ken y Omi: * se sonrojan... *  
  
Yohji: oye Laie...vas a hacer lemon?? *mira de reojo a Aya *  
  
Laie: *se sonroja * es que nunca he hecho uno...quizás lo intente...  
  
Yohji: *se acerca a Laie y le susurra *  
  
Laie: * se sonroja aún más * ...eh...jejejeje...que calor hace hoy!!...  
  
Yohji: ya saben, dejen reviews, de esta manera Laie se retrasará menos...Y como dice ella "los reviews son el alimento de los escritores"  
  
Laie: *aún sonrojada * hasta...er....hasta luego!  
  
Aya: ¬_¬ Yohji, haber que le has dicho a la niña...  
  
Yohji * sonriendo pícaramente * quieres que te lo diga?  
  
Aya: ...mejor no. 


	4. x A

Laie: ^______^  
  
Hikaru: na no da! Laie-chan está contenta! ^o^  
  
Moony: Laie-chan!! Vamos a espiar a Shuichi? *saca su capa de la invisibilidad *  
  
Laie: *ríe malvadamente * mwa mwa mwa, vamos todas!!!  
  
*Hikaru, Moony, Laie y Akari se esconden debajo de la capa *  
  
Hikaru: O.O q estamos haciendo?  
  
Laie: mwa mwa mwa, Hikaru-chan, abraza bien a tu Kumagoro porque... vamos a espiar a los bishonens!  
  
Hikaru *se sonroja *  
  
Akari: ^^;  
  
Moony: Ken y Omi son adorables!  
  
Laie *coge las manos de Moony y Hikaru y Akari y las 4 empiezan a saltar de alegría, la capa desaparece misteriosamente * verdad que sí?? Ken y Omi son kawaii!!!!  
  
Las 4: K A W A I I!!  
  
Aya: u__ú ehem.  
  
Laie: ^^' es verdad, se me olvidaba, hoy he invitado a Aya-kun!  
  
Moony: *¬*  
  
Hikaru: *¬*  
  
Laie: *¬*  
  
Akari: *¬*  
  
Aya: u_____ú  
  
Hikaru: Aya-kun, no te enfades!!  
  
Moony: estás más lindo si no te enfadas! Sonriiiieeee!!! ^o^  
  
Laie: glups...  
  
Akari: creo que es mejor empezar con el fic!  
  
Hikaru: estoy de acuerdo!!!  
  
Moony: ho ho ho espero que dentro de poco haya lemon!!  
  
Laie *se sonroja *  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ni Gravitation ni Weiss Kreuz me pertenecen. ¡_¡  
  
AVISO: He de decir que el fic es yaoi?? Al fin y al cabo, es Gravi, ne?  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
CAPÍTULO 4  
  
Yuki llegó a la floristería un cuarto de hora más tarde. Pero estaba cerrada.  
  
-Mierda -susurró, apretando los puños fuertemente.  
  
Era la hora de comer, al fin y al cabo. Cruzó la calle y entró a la cafetería; se sentó en una mesa al lado de una ventana des de la que podía ver perfectamente la tienda donde se suponía que trabajaba ahora Shuichi y pidió una cerveza fría. Algo le decía que la espera iba a ser larga.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
- Oishii!! Estaba riquísimo, Chiaki!! -exclamó Omi cuando acabaron de comer.  
  
-Gracias -sonrió Shuichi- pero lo compré en el supermercado de la esquina. Tienen una sección de comida preparada... -rió nerviosamente- la última vez que traté de cocinar quemé la cocina!  
  
-Será mejor que empecemos a trabajar -dijo Aya, mirando su reloj- quedan cinco minutos. Omi, será mejor que vayas hacia el colegio o vas a llegar tarde para las clases de la tarde.  
  
Ken hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
  
-Si mamá Aya.  
  
Todos rieron y se levantaron mientras Shuichi empezaba a recoger la mesa.  
  
-Hasta luego!! -gritó Omi mientras se ponía los zapatos.  
  
-No llegues tarde! -gritó Shuichi des de la cocina.  
  
Omi le miró extrañado ¿tan emocionado estaba Chiaki por la nueva misión? Luego le preguntaría más al respeto.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Ken, Aya y Yoji (N.A: me han dicho que se escribe así, y no Yohji...) acababan de abrir la tienda de nuevo y ya estaban todas las fans en la puerta.  
  
-Es que no van nunca al colegio? -preguntó Aya, empezando a molestarse.  
  
-Ya os dije que sólo me interesan las mayores de edad -dijo Yoji, pero las chicas no le hicieron caso.  
  
De repente un hombre rubio de ojos color miel entró en la tienda. Parecía buscar algo, notó Aya, pues paseaba su mirada por toda la tienda como esperando encontrar a alguien.  
  
-Disculpe -preguntó Aya servicialmente - puedo ayudarle en algo?  
  
Yuki le miró fríamente. Toda la atención de la tienda se dirigía hacia ellos, pues los dos hombres eran igual de fríos y no mostraban ninguna emoción.  
  
Finalmente, tras una breve pausa, Yuki habló.  
  
-Estoy buscando a Shuichi Shindo , me han dicho que trabaja aquí.  
  
Ahora las chicas que les rodeaban empezaron a murmurar emocionadas y a mirar también por la tienda, intentando ver si verdaderamente estaba allí el famoso cantante de Bad Luck.  
  
- Lo siento mucho, pero aquí no trabaja nadie más que nosotros -contestó Aya fríamente- Si no me equivoco usted debe de ser Yuki Eiri, verdad?  
  
Antes de que Yuki pudiera contestar, las fans ya estaban rodeándolo, chillando y pidiendo autógrafos. Miró hacia el chico pelirrojo que le había atendido, y pudo distinguir un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Mierda.  
  
Con mucho esfuerzo logró volver a su coche, y tras mirar una última vez a la floristería juró que encontraría a Shuichi. Pero primero debía hablar con Thoma.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-La li loooo!! -gritó Shuichi entrando al salón- siento el retraso!! Estaba cerrando el almacén cuando un gatito se metió y claro, tuve que buscarlo pero resultó que no era uno, sino dos, y entonces me costó mucho porque se habían escondido detrás de los sacos de abono y ya sabeis que pesan mucho así que por eso tardé tanto!  
  
Ken, Aya, Yohji y Omi miraron a Shuichi con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose como se lo hacía el chico para hablar tanto rato seguido sin respirar y además dando saltitos. Tardaron unos momentos en recuperarse del "shock", durante los que Shuichi aprovechó para desenrollar un plano que había hecho de los estudios NG. Ahora el chico estaba más serio.  
  
-Er...- Omi empezó, siendo el primero en salir del shock- creemos que atacarán a Tohma-san mientras esté en la oficina. Según parece suele salir el último.  
  
-Hai -afirmó Shuichi, señalando en el mapa la oficina de Tohma- suele salir hacia las 11 de la noche. Su oficina está en el tercer piso, podemos acceder a ella des de la escalera de emergencia, los conductos de ventilación y esta ventana -señaló una que daba a la calle- aunque sería más fácil ir por las escaleras de emergencia, prefiero que usemos este conducto de ventilación, que tiene una salida en la calle que hay al lado de NG, es muy estrecha y suele estar siempre vacía ya que es un callejón sin salida.  
  
-Porque no podemos ir por las escaleras de emergencia? -preguntó Aya, estaba dispuesto a informarse muy bien sobre el edificio, en caso de que algo saliera mal.  
  
-Porque hace mucho ruido. Está hecha de hierro y está un poco oxidada.  
  
-Y la ventana? -preguntó Ken.  
  
-También nos vendría bien. Da a la calle donde están las escaleras de emergencia, y nos ahorraría tener que entrar a la oficina por la puerta, pero igualmente tendríamos que subir por las escaleras.  
  
-Ok. Entonces ya tenemos la primera fase del plan -dijo Aya- nos dividiremos en grupos. Cuatro personas irán por las escaleras de emergencia, dos entrarán por la ventana y dos por la puerta del pasillo. Uno de nosotros subirá por el conducto de ventilación, con lo que conseguiremos entrar por todos los lugares posibles.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Chibi 2, no te preocupes por el ruido -sonrió Yohji- estamos entrenados para este tipo de ocasiones, y no creo que haya ningún problema.  
  
-Y los grupos... ? -preguntó Omi mirando a Ken.  
  
-Yo subiré por el conducto -dijo Shuichi, determinado- estoy entrenado para moverme en espacios muy pequeños, y ya tengo experiencia de otras misiones.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Aya- Yohji vendrá conmigo por la puerta.  
  
-Ok, Omi y yo por la ventana -dijo Ken.- Sólo nos falta más información sobre el enemigo.  
  
- Hai -dijo Omi, y cogió unos papeles que había dejado previamente encima de la mesa- no sabemos a cuántos nos enfrentamos, pero creemos saber su objetivo. Quieren secuestrar a Tohma-san para usarlo como cebo para capturar a alguien, tampoco sabemos a quién. Una cosa es segura. Son un grupo de asesinos que, a su vez, han contratado a otros grupos de asesinos para que les ayuden.  
  
-Esto me suena -murmuró Shuici. Todos le miraron- creo haber escuchado algo parecido en alguna ocasión, cuando trabajaba con Unklarheit (1).  
  
-Sería interesante que lo recordaras -dijo Omi- nos podría ayudar.  
  
-Hai. Sí lo recuerdo, no dudaré en avisaros.  
  
-Entonces damos por terminada la reunión? -preguntó Aya.  
  
-Si! -respondieron los otros, y cada uno fue a su habitación.  
  
Después de que Aya y Yohji se marcharan, adivirtiéndoles que fueran "buenos", Shuichi corrió de vuelta a su habitación.  
  
Sin perder ni un minuto, Shuichi cerró la puerta de su habitación y se sentó al lado de esta, esperando escuchar el sonido que le indicaría que Ken iba a la habitación de Omi. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó pasos.  
  
Tuvo que reprimirse para no reirse de la felicidad que le causaba ver que su plan estaba funcionando. Escuchó a Ken llamar a la puerta de Omi, y a este diciéndole que pasara.  
  
Cautelosamente, salió de su habitación, se acercó a la puerta entrecerrada y con sumo cuidado la cerró el cerrojo. Luego, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta llegar al salón, que quedaba muy lejos de la habitación de Omi; no quería entrometerse en los eventos que ocurrieran.  
  
De repente, una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Ken y Omi se tenían el uno al otro... y él estaba sólo. Había tenido alguna vez a Yuki ? Seguramente no. Yuki jamás le había querido. Era un estorbo, al fin y al cabo.  
  
Y Shuichi, sentado en el sofá del salón, lloró por primera vez des de que se había alejado de Yuki.  
  
-Te hecho de menos, Yuki... -sollozó.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-Gracias por traerme el pijama, Ken -sonrió Omi- no sé como ha llegado a tu habitación.  
  
-Seguramente a sido Chiaki, el otro día le tocaba labar la ropa, se debió confundir -dijo Ken, sin darle mucha importancia al tema. Al fin y al cabo, ahora estaba con Omi, y estar con Omi era siempre muy agradable.  
  
Estuvieron hablando un rato, hasta que Omi reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle a Ken una cosa que había estado preocupándolo hacia ya unos días.  
  
-Ken... a ti te gusta alguien? -preguntó rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
Ken también se sonrojó y desvió la mirada antes de contestar.  
  
-S...sí, pero creo que esa persona no siente lo mismo.  
  
Omi levantó la mirada, asombrado ¿cómo podía a alguien no gustarle Ken? Ken era amable, simpático, dulce, decidido, valiente, guapo -se sonrojó- atractivo... ¿qué más se podía pedir?  
  
-No entiendo como no puede una persona enamorarse de ti, Ken -Omi se sonrojó aún más...acababa de decirle eso a Ken?- estoy seguro de que si se lo dices te correspondrá.  
  
Ken miró a Omi un poco sorprendido. Omi le había dicho eso? Sonrió tiernamente. Quizás había llegado la hora de...  
  
-Tú crees? -preguntó acercándose a Omi, este hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.  
  
Omi se sonrojó mientras veía a Ken acercarse... No podía ser que Ken...Estaba soñando?  
  
De repente sintió los labios de Ken sobre los suyos, y deseó que eso no fuera un sueño. Su primer beso con Ken! Los labios de Ken eran suaves y dulces, quería que el momento durara para siempre. Rodeó el cuello de Ken con sus brazos y lo atrajo más hacia si, deseando sentirlo más.  
  
Ken se sorprendió cuando Omi lo atrajo más hacia él y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el pequeño le correspondió. Los dos se separaron lentamente, aunque siguieron estando cerca, sus narices casi rozándose.  
  
-Aishiteru, Omi -dijo Ken, abrazando al chico- des de el primer día que te vi he querido decírtelo pero tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Ken -susurró Omi- pero también tenía miedo de que nuestra amistad terminara si te lo decía.  
  
Los dos se miraron y sonrieron ante la tontería que les había hecho no confesarse durante tanto tiempo. Se volvieron a acercar para besarse, y Ken tuvo que controlarse para no liberar toda su pasión; al fin y al cabo eso ya era un paso importante en su relación que no iba a dar hasta que Omi estuviera seguro. Ken hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de besar los suaves labios de Omi y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Será mejor que me vaya, mañana hemos de madrugar -iba a girar el pomo de la puerta cuando vió que estaba cerrada.  
  
Omi se acercó a él y también lo comprobó.  
  
-Que extraño -murmuró Omi, pero sonrió; Ken también sonrió. Ahora tenían una excusa para dormir juntos (N.A: nada pervertido!! ¬_¬ ... todavía).  
  
Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama de Omi, después de que este se pusiera el pijama, y Ken abrazó al chico fuertemente.  
  
-Oyasumi -murmuró Omi suavemente, durmiéndose con el calor que le daba Ken.  
  
Ken le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse con el suave tacto de los labios de Omi todavía presente en sus labios.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yohji y Aya entraron silenciosamente en casa, quitándose los zapatos sin hacer ruido y, todavía tomados de las manos. Llevaban una semana saliendo juntos, claro que no se lo habían dicho a nadie; en parte temían su reacción.  
  
Se soltaron y Aya subió hacia su habitación mientras Yohji iba hacia el comedor, viendo que la televisión estaba encendida. Allí encontró a Chiaki dormido, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos un poco rojos; debía haber estado llorando.  
  
-Yuki... -murmuró en su sueño, y Yohji le miró un poco triste.  
  
Así que el pequeño echaba de menos a su novio? Estaba seguro de que se volverían a juntar, por algún extraño motivo. Y cuando Yohji tiene una intuición, suele ser acertada. Apagó la tele y cubrió al pequeño con una manta.  
  
-Yohji... -la voz de Aya le sacó de sus pensamientos- es extraño, pero Ken no estaba en su habitación.  
  
Yohji abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Aya.  
  
-Es extraño...pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos -sonrió a Aya, y los dos subieron a sus habitaciones a descansar.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(1) Unklarheit : Oscuridad, aquí representa que es otro grupo de asesinos.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yohji: ¬__¬ es injusto, Aya y yo siempre salimos muy pocas veces!  
  
Laie: es que a vosotros os tengo una sorpresa!  
  
Yohji: lemon?  
  
Laie: *^^* no digo nada!  
  
Omi: *abraza a Ken *  
  
Ken: *besa a Omi *  
  
Omi: *se sonroja *  
  
Ken: *también se sonroja *  
  
Moony y Laie: que lindos! ^o^  
  
Aya: ¬____¬  
  
Yohji: nosotros nos besamos mejor! *besa a Aya *  
  
Moony: lemon!!  
  
Laie: ¬¬ está prohibido hacer lemon aquí, Aya y Yohji!!!  
  
Moony: ¡_¡  
  
Yohji: ella me apoya con lo del lemon! *abraza a Moony y mira con mala cara a Laie *  
  
Laie: tranquila, dentro de poco habrá lemon!  
  
Moony: ^_^  
  
Akari: decimos lo de los reviews?  
  
Laie: hai!! Mirad, Akari y yo hemos estado de acuerdo en que los fics en inglés reciben más reviews que los fics en español y es una pena, porque todos los fics son igual de buenos, así que por favor, dejen siempre reviews en los fics en español que lean! Animemos a nuestros escritores a seguir!  
  
Akari: *asiente * Hai! Y recordad: "los reviews son el alimento de los escritores!*  
  
Shuu: ¡____¡ Yuuuukiiii!!  
  
Laie *abraza a Shuu * tranquilo, dentro de poco estaréis juntos!  
  
Shuu: prometido? *__*  
  
Laie: hai!!  
  
Clarisa y Moony: ^o^ sí al lemon!!  
  
Yohji: Laie, escúchalas!! Ellas son tus reviewers y piden L E M O N!!! ^__^ *las abraza *  
  
Se ve a Aya persiguiendo a Yohji con su katana en alto gritando algo de "infiel"...  
  
Laie: Clarisa!! ^__^ la verdad es que yo tampoco conocía mucho de Weiss, sólo conozco la serie por algun episodio q me he descargado y por haber leido fics...Por eso no hago muchos spoilers! Así, de paso, ayudo a que la gente que no sabe mucho de Weiss pueda leer el fic!  
  
Clarisa: ^o^  
  
Laie: pero entiendes bien quién es quien, verdad?? Si alguien no reconoce a algún personaje, que me deje un review! En el próximo capítulo pondré una descripción!!  
  
Hikaru: Ryuuu-chaaaann!!!  
  
Ryu: na no da! Y yo??  
  
Laie: queréis que salga Ryu-chan en el fic??  
  
Ryu *ojitos de perrito * decid que sí!!  
  
Laie: mm...pero con quien lo emparejo?  
  
Clarisa: mm...el hermano de Yuki?  
  
Laie: mmmmm.... se aceptan propuestas!! ^o^ Dejad reviews! Y muchas gracias a Nefichan por añadirme a su lista de autores favoritos!! Arigatô na no da! 


	5. x T

Laie: este es seguramente el fic que más me está gustando de todos los que he escrito, todo pq tengo unos reviews geniales! ^o^ arigato, minna!!!  
  
Hikaru: mwha ha ha ha Aya estuvo genial en el capítulo anterior.  
  
Akari: tienes razón... y Shuichi es un cupido profesional!  
  
Angeli: ^_^ hai!  
  
Laie: *^^* me alegro de que os gustase... y hoy, por fin, habrá lemon!!  
  
Aparece Yohji de algún sitio.  
  
Yohji: ya era hora! *¬*  
  
Akari, Hikaru y Clarisa: bieeen!!! ^__^  
  
Laie: pero os he de confesar que jamás he escrito uno, así que estuve leyendo unos cuantos, y... no sé como me va a salir! *^^*  
  
Yohji: bah! Eso son efectos secundarios, lo importante es que, por fin, haya lemon!  
  
Laie: también he de deciros que, seguramente, voy a hacer lemon con todas las parejas, pero en diferentes capítulos!  
  
Shuu: *¬* volveré con Yuki??  
  
Laie: 9_9 quien sabe??  
  
Akari: mwha ha ha ha... eso me recuerda a cómo está sufriendo Yuki!  
  
Shuu: ¡_¡  
  
Akari: él te maltrató!! . *abraza a Shuu *  
  
Shuu: snif... ne, Akari-chan...  
  
Akari: hai??  
  
Shuu: me compras un helado?? ^o^  
  
Akari: ok!  
  
Akari y Shuu se van a comprar el helado, Ryuchi también les acompaña (na no da! Kumagoro también quiere)  
  
Hakari: yo también quiero!  
  
Laie: y yo!!  
  
Hakari: a propósito, saldrá Ryu-chan en el fic??  
  
Laie *una vez más, en su forma adulta y cubierta en sombras * si que saldrá pero... algún secreto Ryu-chan tener... na.no.da.  
  
Hakari: ^^'' ¿será un exceso de azúcar?  
  
Laie *de nuevo en su forma chibi * vamos, Hakari-chan , que Ryu-chan, Shuu- chan y Akari-chan nos esperan en la heladeria! * mirando a los lectores * nos vemos al final del fic!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
AVISO: este capítulo contiene LEMON + YAOI = relaciones sexuales entre hombres...si no te gustan, pasa hasta que veas esto: .oO****Oo.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
CAPÍTULO 5  
  
Aya y Yohji estaban subiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, cuando Yohji se acercó a Aya antes de que este entrara a su habitación.  
  
- Aya-chan, no te olvidas de algo?  
  
Aya se giró y miró a Yohji, preguntándose qué se debía de haber olvidado. En condiciones normales, generalmente Aya hubiera ignorado a Yohji y se hubiera marchado, pero el pelirrojo cambiaba mucho en su presencia. Yohji había llegado al corazón de Aya, y lo sabía. Por eso mismo, no pensaba dejarlo ir, pues el chico también le había tocado el corazón. Por él había dejado su faceta de casanova y había conseguido centrar cabeza. Y esa cabeza estaba centrada en Aya.  
  
-mmm...no, cre -Aya fue silenciado por los labios de Yohji encima de los suyos.  
  
De repente Yohji no podía parar. Toda la pasión y el deseo que había estado escondiendo salieron a la superficie, y el dulce sabor de Aya sólo hacia que estimularlo para seguir, quería probar más al pelirrojo.  
  
Aya tembló ante la pasión del beso. Algo le decía que eso no era nada comparado con lo que iba a venir. Abrazó a Yohji por el cuello, queriendo más. Ahora las manos de Yohji habían empezado a desabrocharle la camisa, buscando acariciar su piel.  
  
-Mmmm... Yohji -murmuró entre el beso- mejor...ah...entramos...  
  
Sin dejar de abrazar a Aya, Yohji abrió la puerta y consiguió entrar con Aya, algo difícil pues el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a romper el apasionado beso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban los dos desnudos, abrázandose fuertemente para sentir más la piel del otro.  
  
Aya gimió fuertemente cuando Yohji empezó a mover suavemente las caderas, juntando sus erecciones. Sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, y Yohji lo notó, con lo que lo recostó en la cama, de manera que el pelirrojo estuviera debajo suyo. Inmediatamente siguió con los movimientos de cadera. Aya se acopló a su ritmo y pronto los gemían, casi rozando el climax. Yohji se separó de Aya, con lo que consiguió que el pelirrojo gimiera en desaprobación, y rebuscó en un bolsillo de su camisa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Rápidamente volvió a saltar a la cama, besando a Aya apasionadamente.  
  
-Lo tenías todo planeado, verdad? -preguntó Aya entre el beso.  
  
-mmm...si -Yohji sonrió, mientras se untaba los dedos con una sustancia aceitosa. Suavemente, introdujo un dedo dentro de Aya. Este se arqueó ligeramente, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Yohji repitió el proceso con dos dedos, y entonces estuvo seguro de que Aya ya estaba listo.  
  
-Estás seguro? -preguntó Yohji, mirando fijamente a Aya. El pelirrojo se veía angelical, sus ojos violetas llenos de pasión, confianza, deseo, amor...y muchos otros sentimientos entremezclados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios entreabiertos y sus suaves mechones rojos cayendo en su rostro.- aún estoy a tiempo de...  
  
-Ni se te ocurra -murmuró Aya, atrayéndole más hacia él- estoy completamente seguro.  
  
Yohji se sentó y hizo que Aya se sentara encima suyo. Lentamente, empezó a introducirse en él, haciendo ligeros movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo para ayudar a Aya a acostumbrarse a tenerle dentro, y besando el cuello del pelirrojo para distraerlo del dolor.  
  
Finalmente estuvo dentro de Aya. Éste se arqueó hacia atrás, una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.  
  
-Lo siento -murmuró Yohji. Llenando la cara de Aya de suaves besos- el dolor pasará en seguida.  
  
Yohji empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de Aya, primero lentamente, y luego aumentando el ritmo. Aya se arqueaba deliciosamente, y Yohji no dejaba de besarle el cuello y la cara. Los gemidos llenaron la habitación y, finalmente, reinó el silencio.  
  
Los dos se acostaron y se abrazaron, besándose y acariciándose dulcemente.  
  
-Ahora eres mío. Para siempre. -murmuró Yohji mientras se cubría junto con Aya con una manta y se sumía en un duñce sueño.  
  
-Y tú también eres mío -dijo suavemente Aya, acariciando el rostro de Yohji.  
  
.oO****Oo.  
  
Omi entró corriendo a la cocina, parecía estar alarmado.  
  
-No...poder ser...problemas...planes... policía... cambiar...  
  
-Chibi, tranquilízate -dijo Yohji. Ken miró a su 'amigo' preocupadamente antes de preguntar.  
  
-Que ocurre, Omi?  
  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Yohji pudo distinguir algo más que simple amistad, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Quien iba a decir que al final se confesarían? Por la sonrisa malvada de Chiaki supuso que él tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Enarcando una ceja decidió que tendría que investigar más a fondo el tema; también tenía que hablar con Chiaki sobre lo de Yuki.  
  
Omi respiró profundamente y tomó asiento al lado de Ken.  
  
-No sé como deciros esto, chicos pero... Hay un pequeño problema que puede cambiar nuestros planes.  
  
-Explícate -dijo Aya, entrando en la cocina. Ahora fueron Ken, Omi y Shuichi los que enarcaron una ceja. Era su imaginación o Aya había sonado menos frío? Inmediatamente sus expresiones cambiaron a incredulidad al ver que Aya... se había sonrojado?  
  
-Er... -a Omi le costó recuperar el habla- a sí... he recibido más información. Por lo visto la policía también sabe que Tohma-san puede ser atacado esta noche, y han rodeado todo el edificio. Han establecido turnos y... lo peor de todo es que no hay ni un solo momento en el que el edificio no esté vigilado!  
  
-Mmm... crees que esos asesinos atacarán igualmente? -preguntó Yohji.  
  
-No, no lo creo...  
  
-Entonces cuál es el problema?  
  
-Que hemos de acabar con ellos! Y si no pueden entrar, no cumpliremos nuestro objetivo.  
  
-Entonces, que propones que hagamos, Omi? -preguntó Aya- Podríamos enviar a alguien para convenciera a la policía que no hay peligro, pero no creo que funcionara.  
  
-Y ...y si nos hiciéramos pasar por guardaespaldas y le dijéramos a Tohma- san que nosotros le podríamos proteger mejor? -propuso Ken.  
  
-Es una buena idea -reconoció Omi- pero quién le dice a Tohma-san que en realidad no somos nosotros los que planeamos atacarle?  
  
-Tendría que haber alguien de confianza, alguien que conociera, que le recomendase nuestro servicio -señaló Aya.  
  
-Yo lo haré -dijo Shuichi, aunque tuvo una sensación extraña- podría regresar a NG, decir alguna excusa para que no se extrañaran de verme de nuevo, y decirle a Tohma que vosotros le protegeríais mejor que los policías. También le convencería para que redujera el número de oficiales en el edificio.  
  
-Estás seguro? -preguntó Yohji.  
  
-Mm...sí. Además, no tenemos otro plan.  
  
Todos asintieron.  
  
-Entonces será mejor que vayas hacia NG ahora. No sé cuánto tiempo vas a tardar para convencer a Seguchi-san, por eso es mejor empezar pronto.  
  
-Hai -murmuró Shuichi. De repente le costaba respirar. Estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-Buena suerte -le dijo Omi antes de marcharse hacia el colegio.  
  
-Gracias...muchas gracias -dijo Shuichi, pasándose una mano por el cabello y con la mirada absente.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shuichi entró al edificio. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que abrir su boca y presentarse voluntario para volver? * Todavía estás a tiempo de volver * otra vez la misma vocecita de su cabeza. No, no podía volver. Sus amigos contaban con él para eso, y no iba a decepcionarles. Se había vuelto a teñir el pelo de su color original, rosado, y se había vestido con la misma ropa que siempre llevaba. Si iba a volver mejor hacerlo bien. Tragó saliva y entró al estudio.  
  
-LA LI LO!!! -gritó, tratando de aparentar lo más animado posible.  
  
-Shuichi??  
  
El aludido se giró y vió a Hiro, Suguru y a K sentados en la mesa. La culpabilidad lo invadió al ver la cara que tenían sus amigos, pálidos, cansados y preocupados. * Preocupados por el cantante de Bad Luck, no por ti, estúpido. Debían estar agobiados sin tener cantante... sólo les interesas por eso. Nada más* Intentó deshacerse de esos pensamientos sonriendo animadamente.  
  
-Lo siento por marcharme! Es que fui a una feria que daban en el pueblo de mis abuelos, y claro estaba llena de actividades y no me quería ir porque no las había probado todas pero entonces vi aquel peluche tan adorable en la tienda y me gasté todo el dinero que llevaba y el hombre me dijo que si trabajaba por él me lo regalaba y yo acepté y me pasó la semana volando y aproveché para componer una canción nueva porque sabía que os enfadaríais si volvía sin nada y espero que no estéis enfadados -puso sus mejores ojitos de perrito.  
  
-Claro que no estamos enfadados, baka! Pero nos tenías preocupados, la próxima vez que te vayas avisa, eh? -dijo Hiro sonriendo amablemente- pero... Shuichi, no me dijiste que no tenías abuelos.  
  
Shuichi tragó saliva. Era huérfano y Hiro lo sabía, por eso su única familia habían sido los miembros del antiguo grupo con el que trabajó des de los 12 años, había empezado a asesinar a los 15 años, y antes de eso se dedicaba a buscar la información. Él le había presentado a Hiro sus 'tíos', los únicos miembros restantes de su familia, y eso implicaba que no tenía abuelos.  
  
-Eh... je je je je... Son unos ancianos muy simpáticos que conocí cuando trabajaba en su tienda, siempre les traté como si fueran mis abuelos. No te había dicho nada porque nunca me acordé je je je -rió nerviosamente, intentando parecer el mismo baka de siempre.  
  
K, Suguru y Hiro rieron. Era cierto que Shuichi siempre se olvidaba de todo. Por un momento Shuichi se preguntó que pasaría si les dijera la verdad, que él era un asesino y que esa misma noche iba a matar en el edificio donde estaban.  
  
-Bueno, haber esa canción que has hecho -dijo K- será mejor que os pongáis ahora. Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Que Shindo-san ha vuelto? -preguntó Tohma con una expresión incrédula en su rostro.  
  
-Yes. Dice haber estado con sus abuelos todo este tiempo -dijo K, acomodándose en su asiento.  
  
-Que extraño -musitó para si el director de NG. Mirando a K, añadió -será mejor que no le digas nada por ahora. Ya hablaré yo con él.  
  
-Ok.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shuichi se sentó en el suelo, pasando su mano nerviosamente por su cabello. Se lo había pasado bien con Hiro y Suguru, los dos le habían contado que K había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando no había aparecido al estudio y que casi había agujereado toda una pared a tiros. Se habían reído mucho. Pero ahora debía encontrar a Seguchi y convencerlo.  
  
-Shindo-san? Me alegro de tenerle de vuelta.  
  
Shuichi levantó la mirada y vió a Tohma parado delante suyo. Éste le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse.  
  
-Lo siento por haberme ido así de repente -dijo Shuichi- es que ya sabe como soy, no me lo pensé mucho -rió nerviosamente.  
  
-Ah, no pasa nada. -Tohma sonrió amablemente.  
  
-Seguchi-san, cómo es que está todo el edificio rodeado de policias? -* directo al grano, magnífico Shuichi, simplemente genial. Ahora SEGURO que va a sospechar algo. *  
  
Tohma enarcó las cejas.  
  
-Un asunto sin importancia. La policía cree que me van a atacar esta noche.  
  
-QUE?? -Shuichi intentó sonar escandalizado y sorprendido por la noticia- Pero eso es muy grave!  
  
-No pasa nada, Shindo-san, no es la primera vez que ocurre y siempre ha sido una falsa alarma.  
  
-Pero... no debería contratar guardaespaldas?  
  
-Mmm... nunca lo había pensado -dijo Tohma. Se preguntaba donde llevaría esa conversación con Shuichi. Era la primera vez que hablaban tanto.  
  
-Si quiere yo puedo presentarle a unos amigos míos. Son guardaespaldas nuevos en su trabajo, pero de momento han protegido a dos personas y no han fallado.  
  
Ahora Seguchi ya sospechaba algo. Suichi conociendo guardaespaldas? Decidió seguirle el juego.  
  
-Ah, podría decirles que vinieran esta noche a las 9? Así podrían acompañarme a casa cuando saliera de aquí a las 11...  
  
-Estoy seguro de que podrán venir! Pero... es que no les gusta mucho tener que proteger a alguien con otras personas...  
  
-Siempre puedo decirle a la policía que reduzca el número de oficiales...  
  
-De veras? Eso sería fantástico!  
  
-Muy bien, entonces quedamos así. Pídales que sean puntuales.  
  
-Ok. Ja ne!  
  
Mientras Shuichi se alejaba dando pequeños saltitos, Seguchi sonrió. Dejaría a Shuichi enviarle esos 'guardaespaldas' pero no iba a reducir la guardia.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Hai, Seguchi-san pedirá que reduzcan la guardia a las 9 de esta noche, y sólo con que vayamos un poco más tarde encontraremos menos policías.  
  
-Estás seguro?  
  
-Seguchi-san me ha dicho que lo haría. Sólo tengo su palabra.  
  
-... ok, pues iremos a las 9.30, deberás quedarte allí hasta esta hora y vigilar que no quede nadie en el edificio. Después sales y nos encontraremos a la hora acordada delante de donde ya sabes. -Omi hablaba en código, en caso de que alguien escuchara la llamada no podría entender muy bien que pasaba- Suerte.  
  
-Igualmente!  
  
Suichi colgó el teléfono, suspirando. Todo dependía de la palabra de Seguchi, y no se acababa de fiar de él. Al fin y al cabo, había intentado quitarle a Yuki en muchas ocasiones. *Pero Yuki ya no es tuyo, idiota *  
  
Iba a salir al pasillo cuando chocó con algo blando en su camino. Sin levantar la vista murmuró una disculpa e iba a apartarse cuando la sorprendida voz de Yuki Eiri le sorprendió.  
  
-SHUICHI??  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laie: mwha ha ha ha ha "cliffhanger" ha ha ha...os voy a dejar con la intriga!!  
  
Akari: ^^; Laie -s... *recibe una mirada de Laie q dice claramente dime-san- y-muere-en-el-intento *... Laie-chan!! Eres muy mala!  
  
Laie: x__X  
  
Akari: o_O??  
  
Angeli: ^_^ Laie acaba de recordar que ha escrito su primer lemon y, para colmo, es yaoi.  
  
Ryu: na no da! No he salido!  
  
Hikaru: pobre Ryu-chan!  
  
Laie *se recupera del shock inicial * tranquilo, Ryu-chan, saldrás dentro de poco!  
  
Ryu: ehem...¬_¬  
  
Laie: n_n' y también saldrá Kumagoro!  
  
Ryu: ^^ bien!  
  
Laie: he estado pensando...  
  
Todos: uuuyyy....  
  
Laie: ¬_______¬ ehem... y no sé si debería emparejar a Hiro con alguien! Si lo emparejo, con quien? Con Suguru? Así el fic sería super-yaoi...os gustaría que fuera super-yaoi? Quiero decir... no os cansaríais??  
  
Hikaru: mmm...eso se ha de pensar...  
  
Laie: y que quereis que ocurra con Yuki y Shuu-chan? Que Shuu-chan decida que prefiere vivir con la frialdad de Yuki y estar con él o que Yuki le diga a Shu-chan que está dispuesto a cambiar siempre que se quede con él??  
  
Shuu: ¡__¡ pensarlo bien! Está en juego mi felicidad! Snif...ne, Akari- chan. otro helado??  
  
Akari: ...  
  
Laie: ^_^ sí! Ahora invita la casa! *coge a Hikaru, Akari, Angeli, Ryu y Shuu y los arrastra hacia la heladeria *  
  
Aya: -__- se ha olvidado de mi... En fin, dejen reviews, bla bla bla, no sé que de "son el alimento de los escritores".... mwha ha ha ha me encantó lo que le hice a Yuki... de vez en cuando va bien...  
  
Lectores: ^^  
  
Aya: ¬¬ NO!! _NO_ pienso volver a sonrojarme NUNCA más!!  
  
Laie *volviendo con su helado * eso está por ver, ahora todos hemos visto que no eres tan frio como aparentas! ^_¬  
  
Aya *se va murmurando entre dientes *  
  
Laie: ^-^ 


	6. x T

Laie: *salta de un lado a otro de la habitación *  
  
Hikaru, Can Hersey, Nefichan, Angeli, Haruko: o__O?  
  
Shuu: *suspiro * hoy está hiperactiva, creí que os lo había dicho.  
  
Laie empieza a abrazar a todos sus reviewers mientras va cantando "Spicy Marmalade", eso sí, desafinando mucho ¬¬' Shuu-chan y Hikaru, Can Hersey, Nefichan y Angeli persiguen a Laie con el objetivo de atarla a una silla.  
  
Ryu: na no da!!  
  
Haruko: q significa?  
  
Ryu: na no da?  
  
Haruko: hai!  
  
Ryu: mmm... significa "eso/esto/aquello es!" ^___^ na no da!  
  
Haruko: y "la li lo" ??  
  
Shuu *después de atar a la hyperLaie *: es mi equivalente al "na no da" de Ryu-sensei!  
  
Haruko: arigatô!!! ^__^  
  
Shuu y Ryu: de nada! ^o^  
  
Ryu *mira a Shuu * es la hora que expliquemos lo que ha estado ocurriendo estos dias *en su forma adulta *  
  
Nefichan *¬* Ryuchi... *suspiro *  
  
Can Hersey: u__ú yo tengo algunas preguntas tb!!!  
  
Ryu: hai. Vamos a resolver el misterioso misterio de Laie! Na no da!  
  
Shuu *de repente vestido como un monje, igual q Ryu * Sakuma-sensei va a hablar, así que por favor, tomad asiento!  
  
Todos se sientan o_o  
  
Ryu: esto empieza con el super poder de Kumagoro, también llamado poder Kuma o Kuma poder. Tiene diferentes formas de manifestarse una es...  
  
Shuu *levanta un cartel que tiene dibujitos de caramelos y azúcar *  
  
Ryu: *asiente * y la otra es...  
  
Shuu: mediante los reviews.  
  
Ryu: Laie ha estado recibiendo reviews, y su Kuma poder se ha disparado *muestra un gráfico que es un dibujito de Kumagoro con las orejitas hacia arriba * por eso ha estado hiperactiva y ha empezado a escribir casi un capítulo al día!  
  
Shu: la li lo!  
  
Haruko: no actualizó 3 capítulos a la vez?  
  
Shu: nop! Los escribió y publicó uno por uno!  
  
Haruko: O_O  
  
Can Hersey: pero Shuu tiene hermana y papá y mamá! *abraza su Kumagoro, regalo de Ryu * O_o  
  
Laie *se ha desatado * lo sé... pero se me olvidó! Intentaré solucionar este enigma! ^^U  
  
Nefichan: Laie... T_T  
  
Laie *abraza a Nefichan, llorando mucho * lo...snif...lo siento mucho! *ojitos de perrito * te prometo que no te olvidaré nunca más! ¡__¡  
  
Ryu: na no da! Era el exceso de azúcar! ^o^  
  
Nefichan: ok, por esta pase pero... u__ú  
  
Laie: pero...?? *_*  
  
Nefichan: al final del fic hablamos más!!!  
  
Laie: ok, pero antes... Haruka/Shuichi me pidió la descripción de los miembros de WK! Aquí la pongo:  
  
Aya: es pelirrojo, tiene el pelo corto y lleva flequillo con dos mechones largos a cada lado de la cara. Tiene la piel blanca y lleva pendientes largos. Sus ojos son violetas. Su arma es una katana. Se hizo asesino porque su hermana fue atropellada por los Takatori, y así podía matarles a todos (al menos, eso tengo entendido)  
  
Yohji: es el más mayor del grupo. Antes era un detective privado. Tiene el pelo rubio ligeramente ondulado y le llega por debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son verdes. Suele fumar y su arma es un cable transparente (de esos que cortan mucho). Es un playboy ^^'  
  
Ken: es de los más jóvenes del grupo. Juega a fútbol muy bien ^///^ Tiene el pelo corto negro y sus ojos también son negros. Es moreno de piel, sus armas son unos guantes con una espécie de garras de metal (no sé como se llaman).  
  
Omi: el más joven del grupo (y el mas adorable y tierno! ^o^) Su pasado es un misterio, pues de pequeño fue secuestrado y sus padres nunca pagaron el rescate. Perdió la memoria, y más tarde se descubre que es un Takatori (O_O Aya... no le mates!). Tiene el pelo marrón claro, también le llega por debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde, y sus armas son flechas o cualquier cosa del estilo. Es el "hacker" del grupo y generalmente él se encarga de planear las misiones (cómo atacarán, por donde, etc.)  
  
********  
  
AVISO: ¬__¬ creo que no hace falta decir que es yaoi!! Y dentro de poco quizás sea SUPERyaoi, ne Hikaru?? (al final del fic hablaré más con Hikaru... así que Hiro es tuyo? *risa malvada *)  
  
Y...Quizás Yuki esté un poco OCC (es decir, fuera de su personalidad habitual ) y también saldrá Ryuchi en este capítulo! ^o^  
  
********  
  
CAPÍTULO 6  
  
-SHUICHI??  
  
// ODM (Oh, Dios Mío)// pensó Shuichi, intentando dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero por algun extraño motivo sus piernas no le obedecían. Yuki notó la incomodidad en los ojos de Shuichi e inmediatamente lo abrazó. Al principio el chico intentó separarse, pero viendo que Yuki no tenía intenciones de soltarle se rindió y le abrazó de vuelta. Shuichi no se podía resistir a Yuki.  
  
-Te heché de menos, baka -murmuró Yuki- no te vuelvas a ir de esta manera nunca más.  
  
Shuichi tembló ante esas palabras. // Recuerda no te ama, no te ama no te ama // se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, pero el poco autocontrol que le quedaba después de que Yuki le hubiera abrazado y dicho esas palabras, se desvaneció con lo que dijo después.  
  
-Claro que te amo -dijo Yuki suavemente- pero ya sabes como soy. Pensaba que no hacía falta decírtelo. No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti y... y... me daba miedo que te marcharas para siempre y me hicieras daño.  
  
Shuichi iba a decir algo, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Pero Yuki que silenció con un dedo en sus labios.  
  
-Te amo, Shuichi. Y no pienso dejar que te vayas nunca más.  
  
Y dichas estas palabras, reemplazó su dedo por sus labios y besó a Shuichi apasionadamente, liberando todo el amor que sentía dentro pero que no había soltado nunca por miedo a ser herido. Pero ahora, mientras el pelirrosa le respondía al beso, todas las dudas que tenía desaparecieron. Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del chico; de repente ya no sabía porque había dejado a Yuki en un primer lugar, sólo sentía una felicidad inmensa.  
  
-Yo también te amo, Yuki -abrazó al rubio fuertemente, temiendo que se fuera- y no me iré nunca más, lo prometo.  
  
-Vuelve a casa conmigo, Shu-chan.  
  
Shuichi sólo asintió, mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Por fin volvía a estar con Yuki! Y esta vez iba a ser para siempre!  
  
********  
  
Omi miraba ansiosamente su reloj. Eran las 9.15 de la noche, y Ken, Aya, Yohji y él mismo se encontraban esperando la llegada de Chiaki. Parecía ser que el plan había funcionado pues no se veía ningún policía por la calle, ni por las ventanas.  
  
De repente una sombra apareció a su lado. Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero se relajaron al ver a Chiaki. Este vestía con unos pantalones largos ajustados negros, una camiseta sin mangas y cuello de tortuga y una gorra también negra finalizaban su vestuario. De un cinturón colgaba una daga en su funda.  
  
-Estamos todos? -preguntó, su voz sonando fría y calculadora.  
  
-Hai. Te estábamos esperando.  
  
-Lo siento, tuve problemas para distraer a Yuki -Yohji levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Vamos. -dijo Aya, finalizando la charla.  
  
Todos asintieron y Shuichi se iba a separar para dirigirse a la entrada del conducto de ventilación cuando el sonido de muchas pistolas siendo cargadas y de pasos resonó por toda la calle.  
  
-Vaya vaya...  
  
-Pero quién tenemos aquí...si es el famoso grupo Weiss Kreuz y el estúpido de Schatten!  
  
Shuichi se tensó. Por la cantidad de sonidos que escuchaba, debían estar rodeados por más de veinte hombres. Mierda, debía de haber supuesto que Tohma no iba a hacerle caso.  
  
********  
  
Yuki andaba casi corría, por las calles, dirigiéndose a NG. Ese baka... se había dejado su cartera en NG e iba a buscarla ahora, y casi no le había dado tiempo para decirle que él quería acompañarle. Conociendo a Shuichi acabaría perdido, y más con la oscuridad que había.  
  
De repenté, sintió a alguien atacarle por la espalda. No le dió tiempo a pedir ayuda. Antes de caer al suelo ya estaba inconsciente.  
  
********  
  
Una figura salió de las sombras, una sonrisa cruel jugando en sus labios. Por fin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pudieron ver que se trataba de un hombre de unos 27 años, moreno y con unos increíbles ojos azulados, vestido en un traje gris oscuro.  
  
-Debía de haber supuesto que detrás de todo esto estabas tú, Aoki -dijo Shuichi, los demás le miraron un poco confundido. ¿Chiaki conocía este hombre?- así que me querías atrapar?  
  
-Oh, no querido Schatten, no te quería atrapar -la sonrisa cruel se amplió- _os _ quería atrapar.  
  
Ahora Shuichi lucía confundido.  
  
-A los Weiss Kreuz también?  
  
-Veo que tu estupidez a aumentado con los años -el hombre soltó una carcajada- a ti y a tu otro estúpido amigo. Voy a haceros pagar la muerte de Natsu.  
  
-No vamos a rendirnos sin pelear -interrumpió Aya, desenfundando su katana. Indicó a todos que atacaran, justo cuando los policías empezaban a disparar.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido, Shuichi clavó su daga en un oficial, pero sus ojos no dejaban de vigilar a Aoki. El hombre estaba quieto, sonriente ante la escena que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Parecía como si esperara algo.  
  
De repente, unas siluetas se pararon delante de Aoki. Parecía como si llevaran arrastrando algo... o a alguien. Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par al distinguir un color de pelo rubio que le era muy familiar. Pero durante esos segundos había bajado la guardia y esto fue más que suficiente para que tres hombres se abalanzaran contra él, desarmándolo y arrastrándolo hacia Aoki. Por más que intentara liberarse, era imposible. Los "policias" eran en realidad los miembros de otros grupos de asesinos, ilegales, y usaban siempre trucos sucios. Como el de golpearle en el estómago y dejarle casi inconsciente.  
  
-Bastardos... -murmuró Shuichi, mientras sangre brotaba de su labio inferior. Iban a pagar por eso. Miró hacia sus amigos, pero estos no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para poderles ver. Esperaba que estuvieran bien.  
  
-Si buscas a tus amigos -Aoki parecía haberle leído la mente- los tienes allí mismo.  
  
Señaló un lugar delante de Shuichi, y este pudo ver a los Weiss Kreuz siendo sujetados por diversos hombres. //Mierda// pensó Shuichi, intentando pensar una manera de poder escapar.  
  
-Esto no tiene nada que ver con ellos! -gritó Shuichi, desesperado- por favor, déjales marchar!  
  
-Tsk, Schatten, pensaba que me conocías mejor que eso -Aoki sonrió, orgulloso de ver que la desesperación se iba apoderando de Shuichi- si les dejo marchar no vas a hacer lo que te pida.  
  
Shuichi tembló. No le gustaba nada que Aoki le quisiera hacer chantaje; sospechaba que fuera lo que fuera no iba a ser bueno.  
  
Entonces, cuando se iba a dar por vencido, vió su ocasión para liberarse. Uno de los 'policías' que le sujetaba los brazos había bajado un poco la guardia, y su espada estaba justamente al lado de Shuichi. Usando toda la fuerza que tenía, Shuichi le golpeó fuertemente con la rodilla entre las piernas, y con un movimiento rápido, los otros dos oficiales caían al suelo. Cogió rápidamente la espada y se puso en guardia.  
  
-Esto no te va a servir de nada, sombra -dijo Aoki, que parecía estar disfrutando- te has deshecho de tres de mis hombres, pero todavía te quedan los demás -y señaló a ambos lados de la calle, donde habían muchos hombres en fila, evitando que nada saliera ni entrara.  
  
Shuichi miró a sus amigos. También estaban sujetados por tres hombres cada uno, y parecía que les habían golpeado. Miró a Yuki buscando alguna herida de bala, e hizo lo mismo con Ken, Omi, Aya y Yohji. Ninguno parecía gravemente herido. Suspiró, ligeramente aliviado; una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.  
  
Aoki hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y siete hombres se abalanzaron hacia Shuichi, cada uno de ellos armado con una arma diferente. El pelirrosa se preparó para atacar; sus armas eran todo tipo de cuchillos, dagas, navajas y supuso que una katana no sería tan diferente de usar.  
  
Clack, splash, pam, swich, flaff, pum, flack, plam!  
  
Los hombres no le daban tiempo de descansar y empezaba a cansarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría pero tenía que deshacerse de ellos. Y rápido. Repentinamente, sintió a alguien uniéndose en su lucha, y en un momento los siete asesinos estaban en el suelo, todos inconscientes. Asombrado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Sakuma Ryuchi, también conocido como Unklarheit (1) mirándolo con cara preocupada.  
  
-Estás bien? Siento haber llegado tarde, pero Manx me avisó de que ibas a atacar con Weiss Kreuz hace apenas diez minutos...  
  
-Siento interrumpir esta bonita reunión familiar -cortó la fría voz de Aoki- pero hay asuntos más importantes que atender.  
  
Ryuchi abrió los ojos de par en par, al parecer no se había fijado en la presencia del moreno. También se sorprendió al ver a Yuki, Omi, Ken, Yohji y Aya inmovilizados por los hombres de Aoki. Se relajó un poco al ver que los miembros del mejor grupo Weiss estaban haciéndose señales, sin duda iban a liberarse en breve.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres, Aoki? -dijo Sakuma; su voz sonaba un poco cansada.  
  
-Dáme al chico -fue la corta respuesta, y Aoki movió su cabeza en dirección a un sorprendido Shuichi.  
  
Yuki miró fríamente a Ryuchi. No sabía que demonios estaba pasando, los hombres que le sujetaban eran demasiado fuertes como para poderse liberar de ellos, pero no iba a dejar que ese idiota entregara a Shuichi a ese bastardo de Aiki o Aoki o como fuera que se llamara.  
  
Sakuma sonrió fríamente, su mirada nunca separándose de Aoki, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro de Shuichi.  
  
-Deberías saber que no pienso hacer tal cosa sin oponer resistencia. Pero dime, ¿Para que le quieres?  
  
-Sabía que me lo preguntarías -Aoki sonrió aún más perversamente- Tengo dos motivos para querer al chico. Una es para vengarme por la muerte de Natsu -la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios- y la otra es para usarle para mis objetivos, que lógicamente no voy a decir, y de paso hacerte sufrir a ti también.  
  
Se escucharon unos gritos de dolor, y Aoki dirigió la mirada donde estaban los miembros de Weiss Kreuz... sólo para ver que ya no estaban. Y tampoco estaba Yuki. Se giró sólo para esquivar una flecha de Omi.  
  
-Así que ahora Weiss Kreuz ataca por la espalda? -la sonrisa cruel volvió a su rostro. Todos sus hombres se abalanzaron hacia ellos, atacando sin piedad.  
  
-Son demasiados! -gritó Omi; sus flechas se habían acabado y ahora se veía obligado a utilizar las armas que sacaba de los enemigos que derrotaba. Ken vió eso y se acercó a Omi, de tal manera que ahora luchaban espalda contra espalda.  
  
Shuichi se acercó, con dificultad hacia donde estaba Yuki. Los hombres que le sujetaban se habían unido a la lucha, y este se encontraba recostado en la pared. El pelirrosa temía que estuviera herido.  
  
-Estás bien, Yuki? -preguntó, mientras dejaba inconsciente a un enemigo.  
  
-Si. Shuu, que está pasando?  
  
-Te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora has de salir de aquí ¿crees que podrás andar?  
  
Yuki asintió, y tambaleándose ligeramente se levantó. Shuichi le dijo que no se separara de su lado y que andara siempre con la espalda contra la pared; así evitarían ataques por la espalda. Lentamente, Yuki fue llegando a la esquina, Shuichi seguía encargándose de vigilar que nadie le siguiera. Lo último que vió Yuki fue a Shuichi, con expresión horrorizada llamándole, antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad.  
  
Aoki sonrió fríamente a Shuichi, mientras sujetaba a un Yuki inconsciente. Los demás no se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría pues estaban demasiado ocupados luchando.  
  
-Deja a Yuki en paz! -gritó Shuichi. Sintió ganas de saltar encima de Aoki y golpearlo hasta que dejara de sonreir, pero no podía si este tenía a Yuki en los brazos.  
  
-Si quieres que tu chico sobreviva... deberás acompañarme sin oponer resistencia. -Aoki sonrió a un más. Todo iba según lo planeado; era tan fácil controlar a la gente...  
  
-Me das tu palabra de que si vengo contigo dejarás a Yuki sano y salvo? -Aoki asintió- Y a los demás?  
  
-También. Ordenaré que todos mis hombres se retiren en cuando entres en ese coche. -Shuichi no se había fijado en el coche negro que estaba aparcado muy cerca de donde estaban- Te aseguro que no me interesa matarles una vez vengas conmigo. Ahora, si intentas escaparte, mis hombres saben donde vivís. Todos. -añadió, indicando a Yuki significativamente.  
  
Shuichi apretó los dientes. No tenía otra opción, si podía salvar a sus amigos a cambio de su vida, lo haría. Lentamente asintió, y Aoki le indicó que subiera al coche. Aoki dejó a Yuki al suelo y en cuando entró en el coche, este arrancó a toda velocidad.  
  
Inmediatamente los hombres de Aoki se retiraron, recogiendo a sus compañeros heridos y dejando a Weiss y a Ryuchi un poco sorprendidos.  
  
-Y ahora que ocurre? -preguntó Yohji.  
  
-Parece que se retiran -dijo Aya, un tanto perplejo.  
  
-Pero si nos estaban ganando! -exclamó Ken con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Creéis que... -Ryuchi tragó saliva, mirando a su alrededor- creo que han conseguido lo que querían! -su voz sonaba alarmada- y Shuichi??!!  
  
-Eiri-san está allí! -exclamó Omi, indicando un punto cerca de la esquina.  
  
Todos corrieron y encontraron a Yuki inconsciente, un charco de sangre debajo suyo. Con cuidado, Sakuma le levantó y pudieron ver un corte muy largo en su espalda.  
  
-No es profundo, pero tendremos que curárselo pronto.  
  
-Ven, llevémoslo a nuestro apartamento. -dijo Ken, ayudando a Ryuchi a llevar a Yuki.  
  
-Y Tohma-san? -preguntó Omi- no le hemos visto!  
  
-No ha venido -dijo Ryuchi- su esposa le ha llamado esta tarde y ha tenido que marchar corriendo.  
  
-Hay alguien más herido? -preguntó Aya. Yohji se fijó en que el pelirrojo estaba pálido y respiraba trabajosamente, y lo cogió en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Se había desmayado.  
  
-Creo que Aya también está herido. Démonos prisa.  
  
Todos asintieron, y se marcharon andando lo más rápido que podían. Ryuchi no podía dejar de pensar en Shuichi. Si el maldito de Aoki le hacía daño, lo iba a pagar muy muy caro. Debería de haber vigilado más al chico... si lo hubiera hecho ahora esto no estaría pasando. // No es tiempo de autoculparse. Ahora hemos de curar a los heridos y organizarnos para salvar a Shu-chan... si Weiss Kreuz me quiere ayudar, claro.// Por algún extraño motivo, Ryuchi sentía que la noche se iba a hacer muy larga.  
  
********  
  
(1) Unklarheit= Oscuridad  
  
Aoki: el nombre lo saqué de un piloto que compite en carreras de motos (un dia miré una y le vi, no suelo hacerlo por eso no tengo ni idea) que se llamaba Aoki _Nakano _ ^^ el mismo apellido que Hiro! Sobre el contaban que el día anterior a la carrera se había caído en un entrenamiento y había estado inconsciente del fuerte golpe que se había dado. Cuando se despertó en el hospital, lo primero que hizo fue pedir disculpas a su equipo y decirles que pensaba competir en la competición del día siguiente. ^_^ me encantó ese chico!  
  
********  
  
Laie: wow! Creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito! Tranquilos, dentro de poco se aclarará todo...  
  
Nefichan: Laie, teníamos que hablar, recuerdas?  
  
Laie: hai!  
  
Nefichan: como iba diciendo, por esta pase, pero nos tendrás que invitar a TODOS a un helado! ^o^  
  
Laie: a... *glups * a todos? *empieza a contar y ve q son MUCHOS *  
  
Nefichan: hai!!  
  
Laie: u__u ok!  
  
Ryu: na no da! *mira a Kumagoro mientras come su helado * yo soy un asesino también?  
  
Laie: ^___^ a que soy genial? Una vez me dijeron que los más inocentes son los peores y...  
  
Aoki: ehem...  
  
Weiss Kreuz *se preparan para luchar *  
  
Laie: tranquilos! Aquí no podéis ni luchar ni hacer lemon ni insultaros ni nada! Es mi rincón! ^o^ Todos somos amigos!  
  
Aoki *saca la lengua a Weiss Kreuz *  
  
Aya: u_ú nos las vas a pagar  
  
Ken *se sonroja al luchar espalda contra espalda con Omi *  
  
Omi *también se sonroja *  
  
Clarisa: ^o^ hola!  
  
Laie *abraza a Clarisa * sabes que tu eres mi review numero 20?? GRACIAS A TODOS!! TENGO _ 20_ REVIEWS!! *empieza a correr por toda la sala y de repente entra en shock * 20...20...20...20...  
  
Clarisa ^_^ el lemon te quedó bien!  
  
Laie: ^///^ arigatô en el próximo capítulo seguramente volverá a haber...  
  
Bea-chan: saldrá Schwarz?  
  
Laie: *en su forma adulta y oculta entre las sombras * quizás si... quizas no...  
  
Bea-chan: ^.^'  
  
Schuldig: hola!  
  
Bea-chan: *¬* hola...  
  
Schuldig y Bea-chan se van a coger su helado...  
  
Laie: amor a primera vista? ^^;;  
  
Haruka: Laieeeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Laie: glups!  
  
Haruka *coge a Laie y empieza a sacudirla * t.r.a.t.a. b.i.e.n a S.h.u.c..h.a.n!!!  
  
Laie: @__@ ororororororo!!!!  
  
Angeli: estás bien??  
  
Laie: hay tres Angeli's!! @____@  
  
Angeli: ^^'  
  
Nefichan: na no daaaa!  
  
Ryu: *mira a Nefichan * Nefichan, na no da! Creo que estás capacitada!  
  
Nefichan: o_O para q? Capacitada?  
  
Ryu: hai! Te enseñaré la técnica Kuma! Ya que he perdido a Shu-chan...  
  
Shuu: ¬__¬'  
  
Ryu: ^___^ na no da! Konnichiwa, Shuu-chan!  
  
Laie: err. *viendo que Haruka le está mirando amenazadoramente * Suu- chan... porque no enseñas la técnica Kuma a Haruka??  
  
Ryu: os enseñaré a todos!!!  
  
Nefichan: O_O!!  
  
Hikaru: ok!!!  
  
Laie *rie malvadamente * Hikaru! Aquí estabas... que es eso de que Hiro es tuyo?? ¬¬  
  
Hikaru: es la verdad!!  
  
Apare Hiro... Laie y Hikaru se lanzan a por él.  
  
Laie: mío!  
  
Hikaru: a que eres mío?? *ojitos de perrito *  
  
Hiro: err... ^^;  
  
Suguru: pero que decís?? Es MÍO!!!  
  
Omi: ^^' en fin, todo esto continuará en el próximo capítulo, hoy vamos a dejarlo aquí...  
  
Ken: ^.^ hai. Dejad reviews, son el alimento de Laie... quiero decir...de los escritores!  
  
Omi y Ken se marchan, tomados de la mano por un camino, con la luz del atardecer... que romántico! ^///^ 


	7. x E

Todos: __ *miradas asesinas y armados hasta los dientes *  
  
Laie: ^^; glups... er... hoy hablaremos al final del capítulo!!! Ja ne! *se va corriendo a Kuma velocidad, equivalente a la velocidad del rayo *  
  
Todos *corren detrás de Laie, con sus armas levantadas *  
  
.......  
  
No sé como decir esto... es muy duro para mí, pero Weiss Kreuz no me pertenece ni Gravitation ¡__¡ Si lo hiciera, habría mucho mucho mucho mucho pero q mucho yaoi!  
  
Eso sí: el argumento de la historia es mío mío mío y no lo comparto!! .  
  
Aviso: teniendo en cuenta q es Gravi, está claro q es YAOI! Y va a tener partes LEMON y LIME  
  
........  
  
CAPÍTULO 7  
  
Shuichi se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó recordar lo último que había hecho, pero el dolor de cabeza aumentó obligándole a lleverse las dos manos a la cabeza. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. No sabía donde estaba, ni con quién, no recordaba lo último que había hecho y...  
  
No recordaba quién era...  
  
......  
  
Después de una noche entera despierto, Sakuma Ryuchi no estaba de muy buen humor. Primero porque no habían encontrado nada sobre donde podían encontrar a Aoki, por mucho que Omi buscara en el ordenador y que preguntaran a Manx; segundo porque... bueno, porque no había visto a Tatsuha desde hacía tres días, y temía no verle hasta la semana siguiente. Aunque con su personalidad –fingida- alegre era imposible decir quién le gustaba más o menos, a Ryuchi Tatsuha le agradaba. El chico siempre le hacía sonreir de corazón, ya fuera con sus 'seducciones' o con las caritas que ponía cada vez que le veía. El hecho de pensar en Tatsuha le llevó una sonrisa en los labios. Con renovada energía, Sakuma decidió que vería al pequeño costara lo que costara.   
  
Después de un breve desayuno, todos siguieron trabajando. Omi buscaba en el ordenador, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo hasta que no encontrara algo. Ken se le hacercó y le dio una taza con batido de chocolate.   
  
-Si no comes vas a estar agotado, Omi-chan –le dijo Ken.  
  
-Gracias, Ken –Omi le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y siguió concentrado en el ordenador, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Ken.  
  
Después de mirar una última vez a su Omi, Ken decidió ir a ver qué tal estaba Yuki. El hombre no había despertado aún, pero la herida de su espalda había dejado de sangrar. Comprobó que no tenía fiebre y se puso a recoger los vasos del desayuno.  
  
Yohji tenía problemas con Aya. El chico se negaba a tomarse ningún medicamento.  
  
-Pero Aya, si no lo tomas te va a subir la fiebre! –Yohji ya no sabía que hacer; estaba desesperado. Puso su mejor expresión hazlo-por-mi, pero Aya le miró, con una expresión que decía claramente eso-no-te-va-a-funcionar.  
  
-No me pienso tomar esa porquería. No sé de que está hecha. Quien me asegura que voy a salir vivo después de tomarla? Con el gusto que tiene, podría ser veneno.  
  
Yohji casi se hechó a reir al ver la mueca casi infantil de Aya. Tendría que usar su último recurso. Cogió el vaso de agua y bebió un poco, vigilando de no tragársela, luego cogió la pastilla que Aya debía tomar y, con un movimiento rápido, se la puso en los labios del otro. Antes de que Aya pudiera protestar, Yohji le obligó a abrir los labios con la lengua, haciendo entrar la pastilla y dándole el agua a Aya. Cuando se separaron, Aya estaba muy sonrojado. Yohji rió suavemente.  
  
-Eso... eso no vale! –se quejó Aya. Yohji se encogió de hombros.  
  
-No me puedes negar que no te ha gustado –no hubo respuesta, pero el sonrojo de Aya se volvió más encendido.  
  
Cuando Yohji ya se iba a marchar, después de haber comprobado que Aya estuviera confortable en la cama y de darle un beso en la frente, la mano del pelirrojo le cogió por la muñeca.  
  
-No te vayas.   
  
Yohji sólo sonrió y asintió, dejando que el chico le obligara a estirarse a su lado. Los dos se abrazaron, y Aya suspiró, tranquilo. Al cabo de poco tiempo los dos se habían dormido, disfrutando de la calidez del otro; los problemas eran una mera sombra en esa habitación llena de calidez.  
  
.......  
  
Shuichi se sentó; quizás si miraba donde estaba recordaría algo. Estaba acostado en una cama de sábanas de seda blanca, muy ancha y con dos mesitas de madera de roble a cada lado. La habitación era enorme. Tenía grandes ventanales en todas las paredes que ofracían una hermosa vista de la ciudad. Delante de uno de ellos habían dos sillones de piel con una entre ellos.  
  
Shuichi vió que encima de la cama había una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones del mismo color. Sonrojado, descubrió que estaba desnudo y que tenía una venda en el brazo. ¿Se había hecho daño? ¿Con qué? Shuichi decidió que era mejor dejar sus preguntas – que eran muchas – para más tarde. Se vistió con un poco de dificultad pues su brazo le dolía un poco, e iba a hacercarse a la puerta de la habitación cuando esta se abrió. Un hombre entró, llevaba una bandeja con comida.  
  
-Ah, veo que ya has despertado –dijo el desconocido. A Shuichi le resultaron familiares sus ojos, de un color azulado.  
  
-Perdone señor, pero quién es usted?  
  
-Mmm... no recuerdas nada? –Aoki no parecía sorprendido, había pedido un favor a un amigo telepático suyo y este le había borrado la memoria al chico. Ahora, si le decía las palabras correctas, conseguiría su objetivo- Es normal, el médico ya me avisó que te podía pasar, Chiaki. Me llamo Aoki, y soy tu prometido.  
  
Shuichi parecía confundido. Entonces se fijó que llevaba un anillo de oro; Aoki se lo había puesto antes de que despertara.   
  
-Estamos prometidos?  
  
-Hai, pero ven, siéntate –Aoki dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó un uno de los sillones, indicando a Shuichi que se sentara en el otro- mientras desayunas te lo voy a contar todo.  
  
Aoki le explicó al chico que los dos eran asesinos, se habían enamorado perdidamente hacía sólo un año cuando él le rescató de las manos de Weiss Kreuz, un grupo de asesinos que eran sus enemigos. Ellos le habían secuestrado y lo habían torturado, pero él le sacó de allí antes de que le mataran. Ayer mismo, habían intentado matarle pero juntos se habían deshecho de ellos.  
  
Después de terminar su relato, Aoki observó, satisfecho que los ojos de Shuichi se abrían de par en par.  
  
-Lo siento mucho –dijo Shuichi, mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- debes haber sufrido mucho. Intentaré recuperar mis memorias para que todo sea como antes.  
  
Aoki tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. El estúpido le había creído! Ahora sería mucho más fácil hacer que Chiaki atacara a Weiss Kreuz. Iba a matar dos pájaros de un tiro, y además, él no tendría que hacer nada!  
  
Levantó el rostro del pelirrosa y se inclinó para besarle apasionadamente. No iba a dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa sin aprovecharse un poco de la situación... Tenía la chico convencido de que eran amantes, y que se iban a casar... ¿qué podía ir mal?  
  
Levantó al chico y lo llevó a la cama, donde le dejó caer suavemente. Casi desesperadamente se desnudó para luego desnudar al pelirrosa. Empezó a besar el cuello del chico, sin importarle si le dejaba marcas. Sus manos acariciaron la suave piel de su espalda, y sintió que ya no iba a controlarse más. No le extrañaba que a Yuki Eiri, con lo frío que era, mostrara sentimientos por este chico. Su piel era como una droga, quería sentirla más.  
  
Shuichi no sabía muy bien si había de responder o no, y cómo hacerlo. No pudo evitar gemir suavemente al sentir las manos de Aoki recorriéndole la espalda, acariciándole, mientras le besaba el cuello. De repente, unas palabras salieron de sus labios, mientras que empujaba a Aoki para sacárselo de encima.  
  
-Sólo me puede tocar Yuki.  
  
Aoki miró confundido al chico, que lucía tan confundido como él. Era imposible que recordara a Eiri, verdad? Al fin y al cabo, le habían borrado la memoria... De repente las palabras de su amigo cruzaron por su mente.  
  
//... y recuerda que NO debes hacer nada más que no sea hablarle de su pasado al chico en cuando despierte también debes dejarle sólo un tiempo para que se haga a la idea. Si no lo haces, es muy probable que recupere algunas memorias. No las puedo borrar, así que las escondo; pero si haces algo que no sea lo que te he dicho, puedes hacerle recordar algo, y no te puedo asegurar que luego no recupere todos sus recuerdos. Yo me esperaría al segundo día antes de sacarle a la calle, o hablarle de otros temas... //   
  
Mierda. Había perdido el control. Esperaba que por lo menos el chico no recordara nada más que el estúpido nombre de Eiri.  
  
Shuichi estaba muy confundido ¿Quién era Yuki? Porqué el nombre llevaba una sensación cálida a su pecho?  
  
-Quién es Yuki, Aoki? –preguntó suavemente. Necesitaba saberlo.  
  
-Un chico que conociste cuando estuviste prisionero con los Weiss. No sé que te hizo, pero debió ser el peor de todos.   
  
Shuichi ahora estaba muy confundido. Por alguna extraña razón, algo le decía que eso no era verdad. Porque le traía esa agradable sensación el nombre si le había hecho daño? No lo entendía.  
  
Aoki se había vestido mientras el chico pensaba, y sin despedirse se marchó.  
  
Algo estaba mal, pensó Shuichi, muy muy mal.   
  
.........  
  
-Ryuchi –dijo Omi, haciendo una pausa después de más de 2 horas de búsqueda con su ordenador- que nos puedes decir de Aoki? Parecía como tú y Chiaki ya le conocierais.  
  
-Hai –dijo Ryuchi, su mirada un poco fría- le conocíamos. Trabajábamos juntos en el Weiss Kreuz 2, hace ya unos dos años. El grupo se separó con la muerte de uno de los miembros, y no volvimos a saber nada de él. La verdad es que yo pensaba que había muerto...  
  
-Será mejor que esto lo hablemos más tarde –dijo Yohji, entrando en el salón- creo que Aya y Yuki también deberían estar presentes y así podrás responder a todas nuestras preguntas.  
  
Ryuchi sonrió nerviosamente. Definitivamente, el día iba a ser más duro que la noche...  
  
************CoNTiNuARà************  
  
Haruka/Shuichi: la li lo!! Arigatto gosaimasu por explicarme lo de Weiss Kreuz na no da~! `^_^´  
  
Busqué unas imágenes y me quedó todo muy claro!  
  
Laie: *se sonroja * de nada!!! ^///^ todo por mis reviewers... pero yo voy a tener problemas con Schwarz... no conozco mucho de ellos! Sé que hay uno que es el telepático q creo q tiene el pelo naranja, otro con la cara llena de cicatrices q siempre está diciendo cosas 'q hieren a Dios', y también conozco a Nagi y sus poderes pero... los demás no sé como se llaman!! Voy a tener q buscar *suspiro resignado *  
  
**Con Nefichan y Ryu...  
  
Nefichan: na no da!  
  
Ryuchi: na no da!!! ^o^  
  
Nefichan: mi Ryu-chan un asesino?? O_o  
  
Ryu: *^^* hai! Kumagoro me dijo q así sería más emocionante...  
  
Nefichan *abraza a Ryu-chan *  
  
Tatsuha: _ suéltale o muere.  
  
Nefichan: ' Ryu-chan es MÍO  
  
Tatsuha: ____ eso está por ver...  
  
Ryu: ^_^U  
  
**De nuevo con Laie y Haruka/Shuichi  
  
Laie: ne, Haruka...  
  
Haru: hai??  
  
Laie: de verdad eres Shuichi??  
  
Haru *asiente *  
  
Laie : kawaii!! ^o^ *abraza a Haru-chan, q empieza a quedarse sin oxígeno *  
  
Angeli: ^^ je je je je  
  
Laie *soltando a Haru, q casi se desmaia * Angeli!! *ahora abraza a Angeli, q tb empieza a ponerse azul * me alegro q te gusten mis backstage!! ^.^   
  
Angeli: la...li...lo  
  
Haru (o Shuu?? ) : Laie, creo q Angeli tiene problemas por la falta de oxígeno.  
  
Laie: gomen!! ^///^  
  
Angeli: ^_^ no pasa nada!  
  
Haru: u__ú Laie es incorregible...  
  
Hikaru: mwha ha ha  
  
Laie *muy seria y con mirada asesina * Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru *colgada del cuello de Hiro * q pasa?? ^o^  
  
Laie: u_ú q haces con MI Hiro??  
  
Laie y Hikaru empiezan a pelearse por Hiro, el cual está acabando muy muy muy muy mareado.  
  
Angeli: ^___^U  
  
Haru: u__ú lo q yo decía, Laie no tiene remedio.  
  
Hikaru: mío!! .  
  
Laie: q no!!! Es míoooo!! Yo le vi antes! .  
  
Hikaru: ja! Yo vine _colgada _ de él!  
  
Angeli: Hikaru, no tenías una pregunta para Laie-chan??  
  
De repente, Laie y Hikaru dejan de discutir, Hiro por fin puede respirar.  
  
Hikaru: es verdad!! ^o^ Laie, como es q Yuki tiene una herida??  
  
Laie: ^o^ cuando le capturan, pongo q le dan un fuerte golpe en la espalda... nunca llego a decir si es con algo afilado o no, pero al final se ve q si lo es!! *ríe malvadamente *  
  
Yuki: __  
  
Nefichan *regresa arrastrando a Ryu, se ve a Tatsuha con mala cara * soy la mejor con el juego de piedra, papel, tijeras jua jua jua ^o^  
  
Laie: ^^; os habéis jugado a Ryu-chan ¿?  
  
Nefichan: ^o^ Hai!!  
  
Laie: no lo podéis hacer!! Todos los bishonen son míos!! Y eso incluye a: Yuki, Shuichi, Hiro *mira a Hikaru, q le devuelve la mirada *, Ryuchi *mira a Nefichan, q juega con su Kumagoro *, Aya, Yohji, Ken, Omi, Tatsuha, Aoki, y todos los demás!!!  
  
Nefichan: RYU-CHAN ES MÍO!!  
  
Hikaru: HIRO ES MÍO!!!  
  
Haru: SHUICHI SOY YO! Y YO SOY MÍO!!!   
  
Laie: TODOS SON MIIIIOOOOOS!!! *saca la lengua a Nefichan, Hikaru y Haru *  
  
Ryu: na no da! Angeli-chan, tu eres la única q no discute! Tienes Kuma paz interior y exterior! ^o^  
  
Angeli: ^///^  
  
Ryu: te enseñaré el arte Kuma a ti!!  
  
Clarisa *acaba de llegar * q está pasando?? O_o  
  
Ryu: konnichiwa!  
  
Angeli: hola! ^o^ Están en medio de una pelea sobre quien es de quien...  
  
Clarisa *suspira * u_u  
  
Ryu: na no da! Os enseñaré mi técnica a las dos!  
  
Clarisa: bien!  
  
Ryu: pronunciad conmigo: Kummmmaaaa !!! *aparece una bola de luz rosa encima de Ryu *  
  
Clarisa y Angeli: Kummaaa!! *también aparece una bolita rosa *  
  
Ryu: muy bien! Vamos a comer caramelos!  
  
Clarisa y Angeli *se caen de espaldas *  
  
Laie: *sale de la pelea, toda despeinada y con algunos dientes de menos * Clarisa! Q tal?  
  
Clarisa: ^^ gracias por dejarme salir!  
  
Laie: no es nada, mujer! Todos los q dejan reviews en el capítulo anterior, salen en el siguiente. Así de fácil! ^o^ es muy divertido, además!  
  
Angeli: ^^ Ryu nos a enseñado la técnica Kuma!  
  
Clarisa: ^_^ ha sido un honor  
  
Laie: u__ú ese Ryu... nos la debía enseñar a TODOS!!  
  
Nafichan: *está abrazando a Ryu *  
  
Ryu: ^^ en el próximo capítulo, na no da!  
  
Laie: hai! Y dejad reviews, son mi alimento!!  
  
Weiss: a nosotros ya no nos recuerdan... ' 


	8. x N

Laie *llora de felicidad * tengo los mejores reviewers de toda la historia!! No me los merezco!! Tengo ya 31 maravillosos y perfectos y lindos y ... (añadir aquí 4.667.998.765 de alabanzas ) ... comentarios!!! No me lo puedo creer!! En fin, al final del capítulo hablamos más, además hoy tenemos a una amiga nueva: Nuriko Sakuma!! ^o^  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
De verdad crees que Gravi y Weiss Kreuz son míos?? ^o^ me siento alabada, pero desgraciadamente no es verdad *suspiro * u_u .Si fuera verdad, todos los bishonens irían más a menudo sin camiseta! *¬*  
  
Aviso: ok, he de decir la verdad. Es YAOI!! Os lo podéis creer? Quien me iba a decir que Gravi era yaoi??!!! *ironía * Y además, es L E M O N repito, L E M O N!!!  
  
Aviso 2: desgraciadamente, Aoki va a salir en este capítulo y _no _ lo voy a matar, de momento *se escuchan unos suspiros * O_O pobre chico!! Como es que le odiáis tanto?  
  
Parejas: ¬__¬ son obvias... ¿no? O_o  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
CAPÍTULO 8  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji, Aya y Yuki estaban sentados en el salón, esperando pacientemente a que el cantante se decidiera y empezara a contarles sobre Aoki.  
  
-Supongo -dijo Ryuchi, tras un breve silencio- que debería empezar por el principio. Es una historia un poco complicada, y temo dejarme algún detalle.  
  
Aya afirmó con la cabeza, animándole a continuar. No tenían mucho tiempo, debían averiguar para qué quería Aoki a Chiaki y no querían pensar en la posibilidad de que el pelirrosa estuviera herido.  
  
-Todo empezó hace unos cinco años más o menos...  
  
OooOoOoOoO Cinco años antes... OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Ne, Nat-chan!! -un chico de apenas catorce años, de extraño pelo rosa y enormes ojos violetas corrió al lado de una chica un año mayor que él; ella tenía el cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y era un poco más alta que el pelirrosa.  
  
-Que es lo que quieres, Shu-chan?  
  
El chico se sentó a su lado, sonriente, mientras le entregaba unos papeles.  
  
-Ya he buscado la información que me pediste! -su sonrisa se amplió, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.  
  
-Muy bien, Shu-chan! -la chica le dio un beso en la frente, pero su sonrisa un poco triste no pasó inadvertida.  
  
Shuichi puso cara de preocupación, y cogió la mano de la chica antes de que esta se marchara. Ella era como una hermana para él, y siempre estaba vigilando que no le pasara nada, casi actuando como un hermano mayor.  
  
-Algo va mal, Natsu?  
  
-No, nada va mal. -intentó evitar mirarle a los ojos, sentía sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
El pelirrosa no iba a darse por vencido, así que le obligó a levantar el rostro, donde pudo ver que las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
-Que ocurre? -su voz sonó suave, quería que la chica confiara en él.  
  
-Es que... -su labio inferior tembló- oh, Shu-chan! -le abrazó fuertemente, llorando casi desesperadamente.  
  
El chico le acarició el cabello, aunque tuvo que alargar el brazo, pues ella era más alta.  
  
-Puedes confiar en mi, Nat-chan...  
  
Esperó pacientemente a que la chica se tranquilizara, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Al cabo de unos instantes, la chica se relajó y, sin dejar de abrazarle, empezó a hablar.  
  
-Es solo que... no quiero seguir trabajando aquí. Y tampoco quiero que tú sigas. Shuichi, aquí malgastamos nuestra vida. No hacemos las cosas que los jóvenes normales hacen, y a veces me siento vieja. Y también me siento sola. Ya sé que os tengo a ti y a los demás, pero... no he salido nunca de noche a menos que hubiera una misión... además, hemos de estudiar y trabajar y...  
  
-Natsu, no digas eso -la voz de Shuichi sonó dura- no estamos malgastando nuestra vida. Aquí ayudamos a la gente, Natsu. Les sacamos de encima los asesinos, mafiosos, y demás tipos de mala gente que podría dañarlos. Les protegemos. Y aquí nos han acogido, es el primer sitio que yo recuerde que he podido llamar hogar, y Aoki, Ryuchi y tú sois mi familia. Y aquí nos enseñan a controlar nuestras 'habilidades'...  
  
La chica dejó de llorar y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, Shu-chan, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. Bueno, voy a estudiar esta información que me has dado. -le dio un suave beso en la frente al pelirrosa y salió del salón.  
  
Shuichi estaba muy preocupado. Natsu había estado muy deprimida esos días; se había vuelto casi una rutina verla llorar por cosas como esa. ¿Qué le ocurría a Natsu? Sus habilidades no podían ser...  
  
Eso era otra cosa por la que ellos estaban allí, en Weiss Kreuz Zwei (1). Natsu y él no eran adolescentes normales, tenían unas peculiares habilidades o poderes que otros no tenías. Natsu podía concentrar la energia en sus manos, y lanzar una especie de rayos contra sus adversarios, que les dejaba inconscientes durante unas horas. Shuichi, por otro lado, tenía la capacidad de correr largas distancias sin sudar, y podía meterse por cualquier sitio sin problemas; poseía también una 'habilidad camaleón' que le permitía pasar desapercibido en cualquier lugar. Pero esas habilidades tenían sus partes desagradables. Después de lanzar uno de sus rayos, Natsu solía marearse y cogía fiebres. Aún estaba trabajando su habilidad, pero no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. Shuichi solía perder el control de su cuerpo después de usar su velocidad o su 'efecto camaleón', su cuerpo perdía toda fuerza y no se recuperaba hasta pasadas unas horas. Por eso, de momento, los dos se encargaban de buscar información y de hacer los planes.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Pero luego, dos años después de las misteriosas depresiones de Natsu, la cosa había empeorado mucho. Natsu se deprimía mucho más a menudo, casi dos veces al día, y había intentado suicidarse. Ella quería abandonar Weiss Kreuz con Shuichi, pero no podían hacerlo -Ryuchi se detuvo un momento, los recuerdos aún vivos en su mente- los dos habían empezado ya a trabajar como asesinos, y sus habilidades aún no estaban del todo dominadas. Es más, aunque habían logrado mejorarlas, las consecuencias después de hacerlo solían ser iguales o peores.  
  
OooOoOoOoO 3 años antes... OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Venga chicos, esta misión es fácil comparada con la anterior -Chiaki sonrió, intentando animar el ambiente. Luego miró a Natsu- estás bien?  
  
-Hai -la chica sonrió dulcemente; Chiaki y ella eran pareja, y des de que los dos estaban juntos las depresiones que Natsu sufría habían disminuido... ligeramente.  
  
-Ryuuuuuuchiiiiiiiiiiiiii date prisa! -gritó el pelirrosa. En sus manos llevaba ya sus armas, unas pulseras con unas púas de hierro letales, que se podían lanzar y siempre regresaban a él y una daga.  
  
-Hai, hai, un momento na no da! -gritó Ryuchi, bajando corriendo las escaleras, dos kodachis atadas a su cinturón (2).  
  
-Vamos -dijo Aoki finalmente, y todos abandonaron el piso.  
  
..................................  
  
La misión resultó no ser tan fácil como había parecido en un principio. Los enemigos eran cuatro asesinos, pero no sabían que eran expertos en imitar a sus adversarios. Ahora tenían serios problemas, pues cada uno se enfrentaba a su propio estilo de lucha, y nunca se habían encontrado con esa situación.  
  
Natsu decidió que no había otra opción; debían usar sus poderes. Concentró la energía en sus manos y empezó a lanzar rayos contra sus oponentes, pero ninguno dio en el blanco.  
  
Shuichi se giró en cuando vio el primer rayo, pero lo que presenció a continuación le dejó paralizado por el horror. Como si fuera a cámara lenta, el cuerpo de Natsu cayó al suelo, y uno de los asesinos levantó su espada. Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, la espada se clavaba en la chica.  
  
-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! -el grito de Shuichi resonó por toda la sala, y Ryuchi y Aoki se giraron para encontrarse con la escena.  
  
Con un grito de furia, Ryuchi y Aoki lucharon con renovadas fuerzas contra los asesinos.  
  
Shuichi corrió al lado de Natsu, lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Empujando a un lado al asesino, sujetó el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos.  
  
-Por favor, no te mueras no te mueras no te mueras no te mueras... -la voz de Shuichi estaba llena de angustia.  
  
-Shuichi... -la voz de la chica era a penas un suspiro- prométeme una... una cosa...  
  
-Lo que tu quieras Natsu, pero no te mueras, por favor! Resiste!  
  
La chica movió su cabeza de manera negativa, mientras sonreía dulcemente.  
  
-Escúchame Shuichi... has... de prometerme... que. dejarás de asesinar por un tiempo... vive una... vida normal... por favor... hazlo por mi...  
  
Los ojos de la chica se cerraron, mientras Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente. Un aura rodeó el cuerpo del chico, mientras sus ojos violetas se volvían vacíos, sin vida. Su cabello se balanceaba con un viento inexistente, y sus brazos seguían sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga.  
  
De repente, hubo una gran explosión de luz, el centro de la cual era Shuichi, y luego la oscuridad reinó en el lugar.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Ryuchi volvió a pausarse, sus puños apretándose con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban ya blancos.  
  
-Y qué pasó luego? -dijo Omi, rompiendo el silencio.  
  
-No lo sé muy bien. Los asesinos estaban muertos, tumbados en el suelo, pero no había marca de ninguna herida. Shuichi estaba inconsciente al lado de Natsu... Aoki nos culpó de la muerte de Natsu, dirigió todo su odio hacia nosotros, dijo que no hicimos nada para salvarla. El grupo se dividió, pues ya no estábamos tan unidos como antes y ya sabéis que en un trabajo donde tu vida puede depender de tu compañero, el no tener confianza puede ser mortal. Shuichi fue adoptado por una familia, habiendo recibido órdenes estrictas de no usar sus poderes a menos que fuera un caso de vida o muerte. Yo seguí con mi carrera musical. Y Aoki desapareció, sin más.  
  
-Para qué puede querer a Shuichi? -dijo Yuki, hablando por primera vez en toda la reunión.  
  
-No lo sé -dijo Ryuchi, su mirada oscureciéndose- pero creo que tiene que ver con sus poderes.  
  
-Porqué Shuichi no me dijo nada de todo esto? -dijo Yuki, sus ojos brillando de rabia.  
  
-No podía -dijo Ryuchi- además, seguramente no quería preocuparte. Usted ya debe saber como es.  
  
Los dos se mantuvieron las miradas hasta que Yoji habló.  
  
-Hay algún sitio donde podamos empezar a buscar a Chia... Shuichi?  
  
Ryuchi se quedó pensativo durante un momento.  
  
-No sé donde puede estar Aoki. Pero sé que le encantan los pisos con vistas a la ciudad. Quizás podamos empezar a buscar por aquí.  
  
-No hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya salido de la ciudad, verdad? -dijo Ken.  
  
-No, no lo creo -respondió Aya- no le ha dado tiempo y no tiene el pasaporte de Shuichi.  
  
-Ok. Pues buscaremos por los pisos con vistas -dijo Omi.  
  
-Pero mejor que ahora descansemos un poco -dijo Yohji- son apenas las cuatro de la mañana!  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se distribuyeron las habitaciones. Ryuchi dormiría en la habitación de Omi, ya que Ken compartiría la suya con el pequeño. Yuki dormiría en la habitación que había usado Shuichi.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Mmmm... ah... Ken... al...alguien puede entrar... -gimió Omi, tratando de hablar coherentemente mientras Ken le besaba el cuello.  
  
Por toda respuesta se escuchó un "clic", señal de que Ken había cerrado el pestillo.  
  
-Ah...  
  
Omi trató de no gemir mordiéndose los labios, pero era casi imposible. Las manos de Ken habían encontrado su pantalón y ya lo estaba desabrochando.  
  
-Creo que necesitas relajarte un rato y olvidar la misión por un momento, Omitchi -sonrió Ken, mientras se relamía los labios antes de volver a besar a Omi apasionadamente.  
  
Ken se deshizo de los pantalones, lanzándolos a un lado de la habitación mientras llevaba a Omi suavemente hasta la cama. Con un movimiento rápido, Ken ya se había deshecho de toda la ropa que Omi llevaba, y de la suya propia, y los dos gimieron al contacto de piel contra piel.  
  
Ambos empezaron a moverse, simulando lo que iba a venir después, y los gemidos aumentaron con el calor del ambiente. Omi besaba el hombro de Ken, mientras éste estaba ocupado besando su cuello y masajeando sus pezones.  
  
-Ah... Ken...mmm. por... por favor!  
  
El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió ante la urgencia en la voz de Omi.  
  
-Sé paciente... aaah... Omi....  
  
-mm... no... quiero... uuh... esperar...  
  
Ken volvió a besar a Omi, antes de coger una pequeña botellita que había en su mesita de noche con rapidez se untó dos dedos con una gelatinosa sustancia. Suavemente, introdujo un dedo dentro de Omi, haciendo que el chico se arqueara y se moviera, incómodo con la nueva sensación.  
  
-Aah!...  
  
-Tranquilo, Omi... relájate...  
  
Omi intentó relajarse, respirando profundamente. De repente ya no estaba incómodo, y empezaba a gemir de placer cada vez que el dedo de Ken entraba y salía. El moreno introdujo entonces el segundo dedo, lo que causó que Omi se volviera a arquear. Al igual que antes, Omi se adaptó a la nueva sensación.  
  
Ken se situó encima de Omi, y le miró, pidiéndole permiso. Omi solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. El moreno besó al pequeño dulcemente, y sin separar sus labios empezó a penetrarle. Omi era muy estrecho, casi dolorosamente estrecho, pero a Ken le gustaba esa sensación. Era tan dulce... se sentía como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo vacío y ahora estuviera por fin lleno. Su beso ahogó un pequeño grito de dolor de Omi, como intentando disculparse, Ken cubrió su rostro de besos, murmurando una disculpa. Omi le susurró suavemente que se moviera, y Ken lo hizo suavemente. El ritmo era suave, Ken salía completamente de Omi para luego entrar suave pero profundamente en él. La respiración de ambos se aceleró, y la velocidad también aumentó. Finalmente los dos se arquearon, mientras el orgasmo les consumía.  
  
-Estás.. bien Omi?  
  
-Hai... -los dos se abrazaron, preparándose para dormir- espero que me ayudes a relajarme más a menudo, Ken -susurró, mientras se empezaba a dormir- aishiteru (3)  
  
-Aishiteru mo, Omi (4).  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
A Shuichi le parecía que llevaba horas mirando por la ventana. ¿Qué hora era? Supuso que era muy temprano, pues el sol apenas empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Estaba muy confundido. Si él se iba a casar con ese hombre, ¿por qué sentía como si Aoki le hubiera engañado? ¿Para qué querría hacer tal cosa? Además, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía unos ojos color miel. No entendía porqué, pero sentía que debía encontrar a la persona que tenía esos ojos. Estaba seguro que él sabría que hacer.  
  
Pero tenía un pequeño problema. La puerta del piso estaba cerrada, y no podía salir por ninguna de las ventanas porque... no le apetecía mucho saltar unos quince pisos para llegar a la calle.  
  
Para añadir más problemas a los que ya tenía, había empezado a recordar una canción. Estaba seguro que la había cantado una chica... pero luego también recordaba otra, y ésta la había cantado él. ¿Tenía familia? Decidió dejar sus preguntas para cuando regresara Aoki, estaba claro que él solo no iba a solucionar nada.  
  
Ahora le parecía escuchar claramente la voz de una chica cantando suavemente... si se concentraba un poco podría escuchar la letra de la canción...  
  
"Running in the dark...hiding in the night. "  
  
Porqué aquella canción le entristecía?  
  
No entendía nada de nada. Rendido, el pelirrosa se estiró en la cama, dejando que su mente descansara después de unas horas llenas de tantos interrogantes.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Entonces me vais a ayudar?. -preguntó Aoki, pasándose una mano por el cabello.  
  
-No -el pelirrojo que había sentado en un lado de la sala sonrió.  
  
-No nos gusta meternos en esto de 'venganzas personales' -añadió un hombre de cabello negro y gafas.  
  
-Hiere a Dios -añadió un hombre de cabello blanco.  
  
El chico que había en una esquina se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dando a entender que él hacía lo que su grupo quería.  
  
-Pff... no os necesito igualmente. Podéis iros. -Aoki señaló la puerta, pero siguió sentado, meditando. Iba a tener que buscar más grupos de asesinos.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
-Que me decís si les echamos una mano a los gatitos? -dijo el mismo pelirrojo de antes.  
  
-No tengo nada en contra -añadió un chico joven, de unos quince años, que andaba a su lado.  
  
-Va bien variar un poco de vez en cuando -dijo el hombre de cabello negro y gafas.  
  
-Si hiere a Dios, acepto -se limitó a decir el de cabello blanco.  
  
-Entonces está decidido -sonrió el pelirrojo.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Descripción de los personajes = Schwarz   
  
He decidido meter a los de Schwarz en la historia, gracias a Akari, que me ha dado la dirección de una web.  
  
Si queréis ver una foto junto a una pequeña descripción de cada uno id aquí (Nota: borrad los espacios q hay... si no los pongo, no sale la url! ):  
  
todoweiss. tripod. com / malos.htm  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
(1) Weiss Kreuz Zwei = Weiss Kreuz Dos (a que soy original? ^^U) = Cruz Blanca Dos  
  
(2) Las dos kodachis... las saqué de Aoshi Shinomori, de Rurôuni Kenshin... no lo pude evitar ^///^  
  
(3) Aishiteru = te amo.  
  
(4) Aishiteru mo = también te amo.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: ^o^ os quiero a tod@s !!  
  
Hiro *con una etiqueta en la frente en la que se lee "propiedad de Hikaru chan, no tocar" * ¬_¬ no estoy para celebraciones!  
  
Laie: Hikaru!!! Q has hecho?? *le va a quitar la etiqueta a Hiro pero recibe un calambre * ayyy!!! ¬¬*  
  
Hikaru *insertar risa malvada aquí * se me olvidó decir que tiene un campo eléctrico protector.  
  
Laie: U___U ok, Hikaru... te puedes quedar con Hiro, pero Shu es MÍO! Y todos los demás también * ríe malvadamente *  
  
Can Hersey: ^_^ por fin lemon!!  
  
Laie: ^_^ es q leí tu review y me di cuenta de que tenías razón...  
  
Haruko: ¬_________¬  
  
Laie: ^^: em... ¿glups?  
  
Haruko: quien. Es. Aoki??!!!  
  
Laie: *se esconde detrás de Angeli *  
  
Haruko: han. Atacado. A. Mi. Yuki ??!!  
  
Laie *coge a Nefichan y se esconde detrás de Angeli y Nefichan * por favor, no me mates!!  
  
Haruko: hoy no voy armada... q sino... lo pagarías MUY caro  
  
Laie *suspira * lo siento, Haru-chan, te prometo que pronto tendrás tu Yuki x Shuichi!!! ^_^  
  
Haruko: ¬__¬ eso espero!  
  
Yuki: pf... Laie tiene cero talento.  
  
Haruko: Yuki!!! *¬*  
  
Akari: vas a sufrir!! Mwha ha ha ha!!!  
  
Laie *ríe con Akari * mwha ha ha!! Por haber sido tan frío con Shu-chan!!  
  
Akari: ^__^  
  
Laie *abraza a Akari * arigatô por la web!! Ten, un Kumagoro de regalo!!! *le da un chibi Kumagoro. *  
  
Akari: ^o^ siempre quise tener uno!!!  
  
Laie: n__n  
  
Nuriko: ^o^ hola!!  
  
Laie: konnichiwa! Bienvenida al grupo de los reviewers locos!  
  
Reviewers: ¬¬*  
  
Laie: ^^; era broma!!! Sabéis que Nuriko-chan tiene un X-over de Sakura y Weiss Kreuz?? Lo he de leer! ^o^  
  
Nefichan: menos mal q en este fic ha habido más Omi la li lo!!! ^^  
  
Laie: je je je Nefichan, tus reviews son siempre encantadores! No tengas miedo en pasar a tu modo "Kuma hyper" (también llamado alto de azúcar)  
  
Nefichan: *^^*  
  
Angeli: Kummmaaaaa!! *aparece la bolita rosa *  
  
Can Hersey: O_o y ahora q ocurre?  
  
Angeli: Ryu-sensei no explicó mas! ^___^  
  
Can Hersey *se cae de espaldas *  
  
Hikaru: Hiro es MIO Hiro es mio Hiro es mioooo *cantando abrazada a Hiro *  
  
Laie *sonrie perversamente * jua jua jua al menos hasta que aparezca Suguru lo será!  
  
Hikaru: es injusto!!   
  
Laie: ^o^ pero aún quedan capítulos!  
  
Hikaru: ^^ menos mal!!  
  
Laie: bueno, no sé pq pero siempre alargo demasiado estos backstage... nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ryu-chan seguirá con sus Kuma lecciones y yo seguiré con esta historia... a propósito... pq será q la gente odia tanto a Aoki?? Si es muy bueno!!!  
  
Reviewers: 9__9 seguro  
  
Laie: ^^ dejad reviews, alimento de los escritores! Je ne!!! 


	9. x S x

Laie: alguien quiere que Yoji les de el medicamento como hizo con Aya?? ^o^ *miles de manos se levantan * je je je... no sé porqué pero ya me esperaba algo así... hablamos más al final del capítulo!!!  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Aclaración: porque los misteriosos hombres del capítulo anterior querían ayudar a los gatitos?? Esa es una muy buena pregunta que me hizo Hikaru. Vereis, si os fijáis los nombres en código que usan los de Weiss Kreuz en las misiones (ejemplo: Aya es Abyssinian, Omi es Bombay) son nombres de distintas razas de gatos! ^o^ así que esos hombres (ya vereis quienes son...) quieren ayudar a los gatitos = Weiss Kreuz!!  
  
Aviso 1: este fic contiene yaoi. *gran sorpresa *  
  
Aviso2: no me pertenecen ni Weiss Kreuz ni Gravitation... aunque me encantaría... *mira su monedero, q está vacío * no creo que me llegue para comprar los derechos... u__u  
  
Aviso3: el argumento y Aoki y Natsu SÍ que son míos!! ^o^  
  
Aviso4: ^^; ok, ok, no más avisos!!  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
CAPÍTULO 9  
  
Largos dedos acariciando su cabello. Suaves besos depositados en su rostro.  
  
Shindo Shuichi abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse a Aoki estirado a su lado, ocupado besándole la mano, el brazo y el hombro. Asustado, intentó alejarse, pero el hombre le rodeó la cintura con un fuerte brazo y le retuvo. Ahora los besos subían por su cuello lentamente. Oh Dios! Pensaba el pelirrosa; haz que se pare... por favor! El hombre finalmente se alejó de su cuello, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Has de ayudarme. -dijo el hombre tras un breve silencio.  
  
-A... en que? -preguntó el pequeño, temblando ligeramente. Algo en ese hombre no le gustaba. Pero si era su prometido! ¿no?  
  
El hombre le besó suavemente la frente, notando como el pequeño cuerpo del chico se estremecía ante el contacto. Separándose de él ligeramente, bajó su rostro un poco de tal manera que podía notar la respiración de Shuichi en sus labios.  
  
-No te lo puedo decir. Sólo has de decirme si estarías dispuesto a ayudarme.  
  
Suichi le miró a los ojos, y Aoki puso la cara más inocente que pudo. Lentamente, el chico asintió, aunque algo le decía que acababa de cometer el error más grande de toda su vida.  
  
Aoki tuvo que juntar toda su voluntad para no reírse. Definitivamente, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan fácil, no hubiera montado el supuesto 'intento de agresión a Tohma' y hubiera ido directamente a por el pelirrosa. Juntó sus labios con los del chico, en un hambriento beso que no le fue correspondido. Perplejo, se alejó de Shuichi.  
  
-Porqué no me respondes el beso?  
  
El chico alejó su mirada.  
  
-Es que... todavía no... estoy muy seguro... -su voz temblaba.  
  
Aoki sintió repentinamente una ola de rabia invadiendo su ser, y le dio, con toda la fuerza que tenía, un golpe en el estómago de Shuichi, haciendo salar lágrimas de los ojos violetas.  
  
-No confías en mí?! -casi gritó, cogiendo al chico y sacudiéndolo fuertemente- no confías en lo que te he dicho?!  
  
Empezó a dar golpes al pequeño, sin importarle los gemidos de dolor que hacía. La sangre manchaba ya sus manos cuando cogió al chico y lo levantó por el cabello.  
  
-Pues yo te enseñaré a confiar en mi!!  
  
Y volvió a juntar sus labios con fuerza, besando al chico apasionadamente. Pero el pelirrosa no le respondió, estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo. Enfadado, se separó de él y le dio otro golpe en el estómago antes de levantarse de la cama.  
  
-La próxima vez, quiero que hagas todo lo que yo te diga, y si te quiero besar, responderás al beso. Si no lo haces, ya ves que pasará.  
  
Y salió de la habitación.  
  
Shuichi se puso en una posición fetal, abrazándose a si mismo, intentando alejar el frío que le estaba invadiendo. Pensó en los ojos color miel que veía en sus sueños, y suavemente murmuró "Yuki". Después, todo fue oscuridad.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Yuki se levantó, temblando. Acababa de tener una pesadilla horrible. En ella veía a Shuichi cubierto de sangre. Apretó fuertemente los puños. Si ese maldito bastardo le ponía un solo dedo encima a su pelirrosa, lo iba a pagar muy, muy caro.  
  
Decidiendo que ya no iba a dormir más, se vistió con la ropa que había llevado el día anterior. Su herida ya no le dolía tanto, y igualmente estaba demasiado ocupado pensado como para hacer caso al dolor. Iba a pasarse por casa y cambiarse de ropa después de ducharse. Y entonces, iba a reunirse con el resto para buscar a su pequeño.  
  
Aunque Yuki Eiri no era una persona sociable, y prefería trabajar solo, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa era una excepción. Estaba claro que, después de descubrir el sorprendente pasado de Shuichi contado por la persona que menos se esperaba, Ryuchi, habían demasiadas cosas que desconocía, e iba a necesitar la ayuda de esos 'asesinos' para descubrirlas.  
  
La verdad, la idea de estar durmiendo con asesinos en la misma casa no le asustaba. Supuso que el hecho de que fueran amigos de Shuichi tenía algo que ver. Salió de la habitación y ya cruzaba el salón cuando se encontró cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba encontrarse. El pelirrojo con nombre de chica. Aya, creía que se llamaba. Los dos se miraron fríamente. Eiri no le había perdonado lo de la floristería, cuando ese grupo de fans se abalanzaron contra él por su culpa.  
  
-A donde vas? -dijo Aya, voz fría como el hielo.  
  
-A un lugar que no te importa saber -respondió Yuki, igualando a Aya en frialdad- volveré dentro de una hora.  
  
El pelirrojo le cogió por el cuello de la camisa, su mirada ligeramente amenazadora.  
  
-Sí que me importa saber donde vas.  
  
-Suéltame -dijo Yuki, su mirada aún más fría que antes.  
  
El pelirrojo le soltó, pero no dejó de mirarle amenazadoramente.  
  
-Has de saber que, si cruzas esa puerta y cuentas a alguien que somos asesinos, te voy a perseguir hasta que te vea en una tumba bajo tierra.  
  
-No tengo motivos para hacerlo. Además, os necesito para encontrar a Shuichi.  
  
Y sin decir una palabra más, Yuki salió de la casa. Definitivamente, ese pelirrojo no le caía nada bien.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Y ahora estaba aún más confundido que antes. Definitivamente, Aoki no podía ser su prometido. Porque si estaban prometidos, quería decir que había amor. Y generalmente, dos personas que se aman no se hacen daño.  
  
-A menos que una de ellas sea demasiado fría y no reconozca que ama a la otra -mumuró Shuichi. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa... ¿de donde había venido eso?!  
  
Intentó incorporarse, pero vio que no podía. Cada vez que lo intentaba los brazos le temblaban, al igual que las piernas, y caía de vuelta a la cama. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre -su- sangre al igual que su piel. Eso sin contar que tenía numerosos moratones y cortes.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y un hombre robusto y muy alto entró. Tenía la piel muy morena y áspera, su nariz tenía un ángulo extraño, como si se la hubiera roto más de una vez. El cabello le caía por encima de los hombros, y era de un color gris; parecía muy sucio. El hombre se acercó al chico y, sin mucho cuidado le cogió en brazos. Shuichi gimió de dolor, pero se sentía cansado y decidió no preguntar nada.  
  
Salieron del piso, el hombre bajó muchas escaleras, o quizás eran pocas? Shuichi estaba tan mareado que ya no distinguía muy bien, tenía nauseas y encima el olor de ese hombre no ayudaba en nada. Finalmente pararon delante de lo que parecía ser la puerta que llevaba al parking. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, esta se abrió revelando a un hombre vestido con un traje muy elegante. El desconocido se apartó, dejando pasar al hombre que llevaba a Shuichi en brazos. Anduvieron entre coches durante un rato, hasta que llegaron a una limusina que tenía las luces encendidas. El mismo desconocido que les había abierto la puerta para entrar al parking les abrió la puerta para entrar a la limusina. El hombre de cabellos grises asintió, dándole las gracias, y entró en el vehículo.  
  
Dejó a Shuichi suavemente sobre un asiento, mientras el abría un botiquín que había en un lado. Examinó los cortes y moratones que tenía el pelirrosa y empezó a desinfectarlos. Al principio el pequeño estaba perplejo y un poco asustado, pero comprendió que ese hombre no tenía intenciones de herirle.  
  
-Gracias -dijo, su voz apenas un suspiro.  
  
-Descansa -fue la corta respuesta que recibió. El hombre tenía una voz grave y ligeramente ruda.  
  
Y Shuichi se recostó contra el asiento, dejando al hombre tratar sus heridas, y cerró suavemente los ojos, sin fuerzas para hacer nada más. Sintió como la limusina se ponía en marcha, y salía del parking.  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Cuando Yuki regresó a la casa de los Weiss, se encontró con que todos estaban en el comedor, hablando con unos desconocidos.  
  
-Konnichiwa, Yuki-san! -fue la alegre bienvenida de Ryuchi, que estaba abrazado a su Kumagoro. Yuki recordó el kumagoro de Shuichi, que el tenía en su mesita de noche. Aunque no lo reconocería nunca, había dormido abrazado a él mientras buscaba a Shuichi, ya que el muñeco olía igual que su pequeño cantante.  
  
Yuki sólo asintió como respuesta. Miró a los extraños, esperando que alguien hiciera las presentaciones.  
  
Omi pareció leer a Yuki, pues se levantó y empezó a indicar con la mano a cada persona mientras iba diciendo su nombre.  
  
-Yuki-san, le presento a Crawford-san, líder de Schwarz -los dos hombres se asintieron. Crawford tenía el cabello negro corto, y llevaba gafas.  
  
-Ese es Schuderich-san, telépata miembro de Schwarz -Omi indicó a un hombre de cabello anaranjado, que llevaba una cinta amarilla en la cabeza. El hombre le sonrió seductivamente pero Yuki permaneció frío como el hielo.  
  
//Otro igual que Aya, por lo que veo... // suspiró Schuderich mentalmente. Yuki sólo le mandó una mirada amenazadora. No le gustaba que le compararan con Aya!  
  
Schuderich se relamió los labios //... no te gusta que te compare con el líder de los gatitos? Que curioso...//  
  
-Ese es Farfarelo-san, también miembro de Schwarz -el hombre de cabello corto y blanco con la cara llena de cicatrices no respondió al saludo.  
  
-Y por último, Nagi-san -el chico, que no debía tener más de quince años, saludó educadamente.  
  
-Shwarz ha decidido ayudarnos -dijo Ken, sin apartar su mirada desconfiada de Farfarelo. Siempre que se encontraban, Ken luchaba contra él y solía sudar sangre. Tenerlo como aliado era sospechoso, y más aún si él y su grupo habían venido solos bajo su propia voluntad.  
  
-Oh, vamos, gatitos! -sonrió Schuderich- no me digáis que no os agrada la idea de que os ayudemos, unos aliados tan fuertes como nosotros! Y además, me tenéis a mi... -sonrió seductivamente, apartando unos mechones anaranjados de su frente.  
  
Yoji hizo un sonido de reprobación.  
  
-No te necesitamos, y más si me tienen a mi -dijo el playboy, sonriendo aún más seductivamente que Schuderich.  
  
Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada un buen rato. Dos playboys en una sola casa podía ser peligroso, más aún si los dos eran tan competitivos como ellos.  
  
-Pero tenemos información que os podría interesar -dijo la suave voz de Nagi.  
  
Aya enarcó una ceja.  
  
-Y para qué querríais ayudarnos? Llevamos mucho tiempo como enemigos...  
  
Crawford se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Nos hemos cansado de ser vuestros enemigos -dijo tranquilamente- y hemos decidido hacer una especie de pausa para ayudaros un poco. Además, siempre vamos con los que tienen más posibilidades de ganar. Aoki tiene ya un buen número de hombres. Nos vais a necesitar... Y esto va a ser muy divertido de ver de cerca, no nos lo queríamos perder.  
  
Omi miró fijamente a Nagi. El chico le devolvió la mirada, y tras unos segundos, los dos jóvenes encajaron las manos. Eso fue un tipo de señal; Weiss Kreuz y Schwarz iban a trabajar juntos. Omi y Nagi, que habían sido enemigos y habían peleado durante mucho tiempo, habían encajado las manos, los demás miembros de Weiss se acabaron de convencer de que, por una vez, Schwarz iba con buenas intenciones.  
  
-Está bien -dijo Yohji- pero que quede claro que aquí, el más sexy soy yo.  
  
Los demás suspiraron, mientras él y Schuderich empezaban una discusión...  
  
OOoOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: mwha ha ha! Terminé el capítulo! Y sin cliffhanger! Estoy orgullosa de mi!!  
  
Aya: ¬_¬ Weiss Kreuz jamás haría las paces con Schwarz!  
  
Laie: *le saca la lengua a Aya * pero este es mi fic! Y yo digo q si hacéis las paces!  
  
Shuu: ¡__¡ otra vez... otra vez estoy sufriendo!  
  
Laie: *abraza a Shuu * lo siento! Pero he decidido que Aoki va a ser muy muy muy malo! Y los reviewers también le odian! Además, ya he decidido que va a hacer contigo *sonríe maléficamente * mwha ha ha...  
  
Omi: ^^ Laie-chan, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de consolar a Shuu...  
  
Laie: u__u gomen! Es que estuve pensando demasiado en Aoki y sus maléficos planes...Hoy voy a agradecer a los reviewers de una manera diferente! Me habéis de decir cuál manera preferís: si la de hoy, o la de siempre (tipo backstage)  
  
OooOoOoOoO AgRaDeCiMiEnToS OOoOoOoOoO  
  
** Haruko Haruhara: *Laie la abraza * por favor! No me mateees! Sólo tengo 14 años! No me puedes hacer esto! El dia 16 de septiembre es mi cumple! Déjame cumplir los 15 *se pone de rodillas * ¡__¡ onegai!! Cambiando de tema... ten, aquí tienes tu chibi kuma! Se me olvidó darte uno... Tú y Yuki pensáis igual con eso de "que no le toquen un pelo a Shu-chan" na no da! ^o^  
  
** Hikaru Itsuko: di que sí, chica! *anima a Hikaru * no dejes de luchar por Hiro *se une con Hikaru y las dos hacen la pose heroica * los chicos que aparecieron son los de Schwarz, otro grupo de asesinos, q son los enemigos mortales de Weiss... bueno, en mi fic no ^o^ ! Ok, también te puedes quedar con K *le entrega a Hikaru a K, con un lazo enorme en la cabeza * te lo regalo!!  
  
** Angeli Murasaki: ^o^ amiga! No sabía que odiabas tanto a Aoki mwha ha ha... tienes razón con eso de 'pegar a Yuki es un pecado' cuantos están de acuerdo con Angeli? *miles de manos se levantan * ^_^; me lo imaginaba...  
  
** Nefichan NanoDa: Te gustó el lemon? ^///^ arigato!! Claro que me gusta tu historia! Compañera, las dos le ponemos un pasado negro al pobre de Shu- chan *se ve a un chibi Shuu llorando en un rincón * tenemos que acabar bien nuestras historias ^^U pobrecito... *se ve una multitud de fans de Shuichi, todos armados con carteles en los que se lee 'quien haga sufrir a Shuu, lo pagará caro' * ¬_¬ hey! Nosotras somos muuuy buenas!  
  
** Nuriko Sakuma: ^o^ gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda! *abraza a Nuriko * como premio, te regalo a Nagi y Aya! *le entrega a dichos personajes con un enorme lazo en la cabeza * me alegro de tenerte con mi grupo favorito de reviewers!  
  
Laie abraza a todos sus reviewers y los abraza muy fuerte.  
  
Laie: ^___^ muchas gracias por dejar reviews, minna! Me hacen muy feliz... Oh My God! Tengo. 36 reviews en total!! *se desmaya * x_X  
  
Nagi: ^.^ dejad reviews: el alimento de los escritores!  
  
Omi: ^.^ Laie sólo a agradecido a los reviewers del capítulo anterior: esta nueva forma de agradecer a los lectores hace q solo se pueda hacer así... escoged la manera que prefiráis!  
  
Ken: ^_^ hai! Y ahora, Omi, nos vamos... *abraza a Omi y se marcha *  
  
Nagi: ^_^ yo regresaré con Nuriko-san, Laie me ha regalado...  
  
Shuu: Y yo de quien era? O_o de Haruko? Mmm... na no da!! Me he vuelto a perder!! ¡__¡ 


	10. x H x

Laie: * abraza a todos sus reviewers* gracias! Muchas gracias! Ya tengo... tengo... 40 reviewers!!  
  
Shu: ^_^ la li lo! Y muchos se preocupan por mi! Arigatô!!  
  
Laie: y.... * es interrumpida por Ryu-chan... y Kumagoro!*  
  
Ryu: na no da! Kumagoro dice que ya es hora de enseñar la técnica Kuma de nuevo! Además, ahora vas a seguir agradeciendo a los reviewers tipo 'backstage', ne? ^o^  
  
Laie: n__n hai! Pero Ryu-chan, sería major que enseñaras al final del capítulo porque...  
  
Ryu * ignorando a Laie* na no da! Empecemos! Angeli?  
  
Angeli: presente! ^o^*  
  
Ryu: ^^ ok, lectores?  
  
Lectores: leyendo! *^o^*  
  
Ryu: na no da! Empecemos! Concentremos la energía Kuma! ^-^  
  
Todos: Kummmaaaaaaa * aparecen las bolitas rosas arriba de sus cabecitas*  
  
Ryu: ahora gritad: ¡Rayo Kuma! Na no da!  
  
Todos: ¡Rayo Kuma! *la bolita sale disparada con mucha fuerza y destruye la pared de delante *  
  
Laie: ¬_¬*  
  
Ryu: ^_^ na no da! Eso es todo por ahora! * sale corriendo, perseguido de cerca por Laie*  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
Advertencia: este fic contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de los Gravi fans. Recomendamos que consulten con su musa antes de leer. Para más información, lean los avisos siguientes.  
  
Aviso 1: Y A O I (chico x chico)  
  
Aviso 2: Aoki NO muere en este capítulo * se escuchan los suspiros tristes de los lectores* ^^; gomen!  
  
Gravitation y Weiss Kreuz no me pertenecen. El argumento, Aoki y Natsu sí.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
CAPÍTULO 10  
  
-Sabemos que Aoki y su grupo, llamado Aoi Ryu (1) tienen la intención de salir de la ciudad. Quieren ir a una de estas islas -Nagi señaló un grupito de islas que estaban al lado de Japón- pero no sabemos cuál exactamente ni que es lo que planean hacer allí.  
  
Después de que los dos playboys dejaran de pelearse, habían empezado a hacer planes para atrapar a Aoki y terminar la misión, después de liberar a Shuichi (habían decidido que le llamarían así, pues Ryuchi insistía en que Shuichi era un nombre más bonito que Chiaki). Yuki miró las islas en el mapa. Una de ellas llamó su atención.  
  
-Esta isla -dijo, señalándola en el mapa- tiene muchas cuevas, se dice que hay diamantes y otros materiales preciosos, pero nadie suele ir ya que es casi un laberinto, muchas personas se han perdido y no han vuelto a salir nunca.  
  
-Como lo sabes? -preguntó Aya, desconfiado. Yuki le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de responder.  
  
-Porque en una de mis novelas el hermano del protagonista iba allí. Así que me documenté sobre la isla.  
  
-Entonces es probable que los de Aoi Ryu quieran hacerse con algunos diamantes. Creéis que sería posible que conocieran la cueva concreta donde están? -preguntó Omi, mirando al resto del grupo.  
  
-Sería posible -dijo Nagi, acomodándose en la silla.  
  
-No perdemos nada si vamos a echar un vistazo -dijo Ken.  
  
-Perfecto -dijo Yoji, sonriendo seductivamente. Des de que había entrado Schuderich, se había vuelto aún más coqueto que antes- podemos usar mi barco.  
  
-Tienes barco? -preguntó Schuderich, incrédulo.  
  
-Por supuesto -dijo Yoji sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
//Porqué será que, cobrando lo mismo, ellos tienen más cosas que nosotros??!!// preguntó mentalmente el telépata a Crawford. El hombre sólo suspiró.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
El movimiento del barco despertó a Shuichi.  
  
¿Sabíais que el pelirrosa tenía pánico a los barcos? Además, nunca había sido un buen nadador.  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró en un pequeño camarote, el pequeño casi se pone a llorar. Más aún cuando, al mirar por una de las ventanas, sus sospechas se confirmaron. Hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, todo era mar.  
  
No recordaba porqué tenía pánico a los barcos, pero no le gustaba la extraña sensación que recorría su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, y sospechaba que iba a marearse si el balanceo del barco seguía mucho más. Deseó que llegaran a donde fuera que iban pronto, pues no creía que aguantara mucho más. Aún así, se negaba a pedir ayuda a nadie. Definitivamente, desconfiaba de Aoki y de todos sus hombres, bueno, quizá el hombre de cabellos grises largos era el único que parecía más amigable, pero aún así no iba a pedir ayuda a nadie. No iba a mostrarles su debilidad a los enemigos. ¿Enemigos? De donde venía eso?  
  
Shuichi suspiró. Des de que había despertado en aquella habitación, donde Aoki le había contado su historia, le acudían frases aparentemente sin sentido alguno a su mente. Y él estaba cada día aún más confundido. Tenía que encontrar al chico de sus sueños; Yuki, porque sentía como si él pudiera ayudarle a recordar.  
  
Decidió quedarse acostado en la pequeña cama de su camarote. Fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a pasar, pasaría, y cuando pasara, ya estaría preparado para afrontarlo (2).  
  
Como si fuera una respuesta a sus preguntas, el barco paró el motor, y Shuichi casi sintió como lanzaban el áncora al mar. Al cabo de poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió y el mismo hombre de cabellos grises largos entró.  
  
-Puedes andar? -preguntó con voz grave.  
  
Shuichi lo intentó. Hasta entonces había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del dolor que sentía en casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Pero el dolor se hizo mucho más intenso en cuando se movió, y casi inmediatamente volvió a caer a la cama.  
  
El hombre suspiró y se acercó al pequeño. Con cuidado lo levantó en sus fuertes brazos y lo llevó a fuera.  
  
Anduvieron por un pasillo lleno de puertas y muy bien iluminado, con una alfombra de color rojo y con diversos cuadros con motivos marítimos. Subieron unas escaleras y subieron a cubierta. Habían unos hombres al lado de la barandilla, donde estaba atada una escalera de cuerda que bajaba hasta un bote, donde estaba Aoki junto a dos hombres más.  
  
-Agárrate fuerte a mi -dijo el hombre, mientras cambiaba a Shuichi de posición y se lo ponía en un hombro (N.A: tipo saco de patatas =P).  
  
El hombre descendió las escaleras y finalmente llegó al bote. El pelirrosa había cerrado los ojos fuertemente, temiendo marearse más de lo que ya estaba. El que le llevaba pareció notarlo, pues en cuando se sentaron en la pequeña embarcación le puso una mano encima del hombro.  
  
Aoki miró al chico de cabello rosado, que parecía muy interesado en el suelo. Estaba seguro que su plan iba a resultar un éxito. Todos los grupos de asesinos que había contratado estaban ya en la isla, atentos y preparados para la llegada de Weiss Kreuz. Estaba convencido de que iban a llegar, pues eran más inteligentes de lo que en un principio él había pensado; e iba a estar preparado para recibirles. Pero, cuando llegaran, no estaba seguro de que les diera tiempo para salvar a su pequeño amigo. Sonrió cruelmente ante el plan que tenía para Shuichi; iba a vengarse y encima, iba a ganar mucho dinero. ¿Quién podía negar que su plan fuera perfecto?  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
-Yo -dijo Yuki mirando a Yoji- no me subo allí.  
  
-Porqué no? -dijo el playboy, aparentemente ofendido.  
  
Yuki apretó firmemente los labios. El barco de Yoji era... bueno, era de lujo y estaba seguro que era muy caro pero... La tapicería era roja chillona, con corazones en casi todos los sitios. Creía tener una ligera idea sobre _ para qué_ el playboy había usado ese barco anteriormente.  
  
-Sube -dijo Aya, mirándole fríamente- o te quedas.  
  
Yuki gruñó pero subió, detrás suyo le siguió Farfarelo, que estaba relamiendo la hoja de una navaja, y Nagi, que aunque luchaba por mantener una expresión fría en su rostro, se veía de lejos que le gustaba tanto la decoración del yate como a Yuki. Crawford había optado por mantener una expresión en blanco, mientras que Schuderich seguía preguntándose porqué ellos no tenían barco y los gatitos sí.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
Empezaron una larga caminata por un estrecho camino lleno de piedras, durante la que Shuichi tropezó diversas veces; habían ordenado al hombre de cabello gris (el pelirrosa nunca le pudo preguntar el nombre) que volviera al barco a buscar algo -no especificaron qué- y ninguno de los hombres que acompañaban a Aoki parecía tener intenciones de ayudar al pequeño. Por si eso fuera poco, le habían atado las manos con una cuerda, el extremo de la cual estaba fuertemente atada al cinturón de el más alto y fuerte de los hombres. Aunque no hacían falta tantas precauciones; el chico apenas podía mantenerse de pié, algunas heridas sangraban, tenía fiebre y no podía ni con el peso de la cuerda atada a sus manos.  
  
Finalmente, tras una hora de camino, llegaron a una especie de agujero en el suelo. Cuando se acercaron más se pudieron ver unas escaleras de piedra estrechas que descendían hasta un suelo arenoso. Cuando todos estuvieron a bajo, Shuichi advirtió una pared de piedras que bloqueaba lo que parecía haber sido un largo túnel.  
  
El pequeño tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse conciente y estar de pié a la vez, pero parecía como si su cuerpo ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de ocasiones.  
  
-Y ahora -dijo Aoki sonriendo fríamente- es cuando viene tu parte.  
  
El pelirrosa tembló. No le gustaba nada el tono que había usado.  
  
-Q... qué parte? -consiguió preguntar, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera hablar aunque estuviera tan nervioso.  
  
-Te vas a encargar de derribar esa pared de allí. Con tus 'habilidades'.  
  
Aoki notó con satisfacción como los recuerdos volvían parcialmente al pequeño. El que había 'borrado' la mente de Shuichi le había dicho que cualquier palabra podía regresar recuerdos que tuvieran algo en común con ella. Si su intuición era correcta, ahora el pelirrosa debía recordar sus habilidades. Perfecto.  
  
Asió a Shuichi con fuerza por los cabellos, el hombre que tenía la cuerda se había encargado de desatarla previamente, y lo llevó hasta que los dos estuvieron delante de la pared.  
  
-Ya puedes empezar. Si no lo haces, voy a matar a la persona que querías ver desde hace un tiempo.  
  
Un par de ojos violeta se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa.  
  
-Eres muy fácil de leer, deberías saberlo de otras ocasiones. Ahora, a trabajar.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
(1) Aoi Ryu: Dragón Azul (q original soy... u__u)  
  
(2) Frase que dice Hagrid en el cuarto libro de Harry Potter. No la he puesto textualmente...  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: mm... no he dejado cliffhanger... estoy perdiendo la práctica!  
  
Shuu: ¡__¡ me duele el pelo!  
  
Laie * abraza a Shu, Haruko le lanza una mirada amenazante* ^^; gomen! Pero, tengo que deciros una mala noticia...  
  
Haruko: si es algo malo referente a Shu.. prepárate, ahora sé la técnica Kuma!  
  
Laie: ¡__¡ dentro de poco se acabará el fic!  
  
....y se hizo el silencio...  
  
Nefichan: cuantos... cuantos capítulos más?  
  
Laie: * abraza su kumagoro* no creo que sean más de 2 o 3... estoy pensando en hacer una continuación! ^^  
  
Ryu: na no da! Entonces aún quedan muchos capítulos! * empieza a bailar*  
  
Haruko: ^_^ le pusiste 'x' a los capítulos!  
  
Laie *abraza a Haruko * ^o^ te diste cuenta!  
  
Entra Hikaru en la sala, con Hiro y K de la mano...  
  
Laie: ^o^ konnichiwa!  
  
Hikaru: ^^ hi!!  
  
K: -__-* he perdido mi magnum...  
  
Hikaru: na no da! Armas = peligrosas!  
  
Laie: eso díselo a Farafelo... ¬¬  
  
Farafelo *relamiendo la hoja de un cuchillo... *  
  
Angeli: * g* Yuki...  
  
Yuki: .... * está fumando*  
  
Angeli: ¡_¡  
  
Yuki: ... *mira a Angeli *.... hola....  
  
Angeli: * empieza a cantar 'Yuki me ha saludadoooooooo'*  
  
Laie: ^_^ pobre Angeli, hace tiempo que la tenía infeliz... ahora ya tiene una alegría!  
  
Angeli: ^-^ hai! Pero no olvido las heridas de Shuu!  
  
Nuriko: yo tampoco me olvido! * sonríe malvadamente* pero nos vengaremos después de tu cumple, como regalo mwha ha ha  
  
Hikaru y Haruko: * asienten y se van a planear con Nuriko*  
  
Nefichan: na no da! Me voy con Ryu-chan! ^___^  
  
Angeli: yo me voy con *insertar suspiro aquí * Yuuuuki!! ^///^  
  
Laie: ^o¬ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!!  
  
Reviews = happy Laie = + capítulos + rápido!  
  
=^-^= 


	11. x A x

  
Laie: *se desmaia* x_x   
  
Ryu: *empieza a darle golpecitos a Laie con la manita de Kumagoro* na no da! Que le ocurre a Laie-chan? O_o   
  
Yuki: hn... *fuma un cigarro*...tiene 46 reviews...   
  
Ryu: O_o y?? na no da! No lo entiendo!   
  
Yuki: ... *sigue fumando tranquilamente* ... está claro que ha entrado en shock...   
  
Ryu: ^o^ na no da! Cree Yuki-san que Laie hablará al final del capítulo?   
  
Yuki: ...hn... más le vale... tiene reviewers a los que agradecer... *sigue fumando su cigarrillo*   
  
Ryu *susurrando a Kumagoro* na no da! como crees que ha podido Shu-chan soportarle tanto tiempo?   
  
Kuma: ... :3   
  
Ryu *asiente* tienes razón, na no da! Es un gran misterio!!   
  
OooOoOoOoO   
  
**Capítulo 11**   
  
Los ojos violetas brillaron con determinación, y Shuichi habló mirando fijamente a Aoki.   
  
-No.   
  
Aoki abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. De todas las cosas que esperaba que hiciera el pelirrosa, era no era una de ellas.   
  
-Cómo??!! Está la vida de tu novio en juego y te niegas?? -casi gritó, asiendo al pequeño por el cuello de su sucia camisa.   
  
Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los resecos labios del cantante. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero al menos ya tenía la pieza que le faltaba en el puzzle que había sido su mente esos últimos días.   
  
-Sabía que había algo extraño en nuestro compromiso _querido_ -sonrió aún más Shuichi, sus ojos brillaban con más determinación.   
  
Aoki se quedó quieto un momento, sin soltar al pelirrosa. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, Shuichi casi podía ver cómo procesaba la idea de que, por su culpa, había recuperado la memoria. Ahora el chico sabía que debía matar al hombre que tenía delante, pero tardaría un rato en hallar un plan. Estaba desarmado, herido, cansado y no sabía si sus amigos sabían o no dónde estaba.   
  
-Eres... eres... -Aoki apretó fuertemente sus labios hasta que estos se convirtieron en una fina línea. Sin decir una palabra más, lanzó a Shuichi al suelo y empezó a darle patadas.   
  
-VAS A AYUDARME! -gritó- Aunque sea la última cosa que hagas! Si no quieres morir, ayúdame!   
  
Una manó se posó en su espalda, y con una fuerza brutal le obligó a girarse. Enfadado, Aoki volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con...los inconfundibles ojos miel de Yuki Eiri.   
  
-Maldito bastardo, que te crees que estás haciendo? -dijo Yuki, su voz fría a pesar de las circumstancias.   
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, Eiri le dió un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Aoki se doblara, faltándole el aire, y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas muy lejos de Shuichi. El rubio se inclinó al lado del pequeño, abrazándolo y llenando su rostro de suaves besos, lágrimas resbalaban por las suaves mejillas del pelirrosa.   
  
-Estás bien, Shuichi? -murmuró Yuki- Dios, siento haber tardado tanto... Tranquilo, ahora saldremos de aquí.   
  
Shuichi sólo asintió, pues no se creía capaz de articular palabra.   
  
Cuando el iate de Yoji había llegado a la isla, había sido muy fácil localizar donde estaba Aoki. Su barco estaba amarrado cerca de la costa, y al acercarse más a ese lado de la orilla observaron unos hombres que vigilaban un estrecho camino. A lo lejos divisaron un grupo que andaba mucho más lejos y gracias a una visión de Crawford supieron que con ellos estaba Shuichi y su objetivo: Aoki. No tuvieron problemas en quitarse de encima a los demás asesinos, pues eran menos numerosos y Weiss Kreuz y Schwarz formaban una unión muy poderosa.   
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a la entrada de la cueva, y no encontraron ninguna dificultad para acceder al interior. Acordaron que Yuki se encargaría de preocuparse por Shuichi mientras el resto se encargarían de los hombres que pudieran haber y compleatarían la misión.   
  
Y ahora tenía, por fin, a su pequeño de vuelta donde debía de haber estado desde un buen principio: en sus brazos.   
  
Los demás se estaban ocupando de los hombres que allí habían, y estaban teniendo cierta dificultad. Si los asesinos del exterior de la cueva habían sido débiles y fáciles de derrotar, estos demostraban tener un buen entrenamiento.   
  
De repente, Aoki sacó su pistola del bolsillo de sus pantalones y apuntó.   
Un disparo resonó por toda la cueva.   
Y Shuichi gritó.   
  
OooOoOoOoO   
Laie: mwha ha ha! por fin, después de mucho tiempo, un cliffhanger!!! mwha ha ha >:-) soy malvada!!   
  
Shuu: ¬_¬' haber que has planeado ahora!!   
  
Laie: *mirada inocente* yo??? soy un angelito!!! ^o^ Antes de q se me olvide, he de deciros q a partir de ahora tardaré más en actualizar por un motivo muy...muy...ok, por culpa del colegio ¬_¬ me da mucha rábia (en otros paises: me da mucho coraje )   
  
Ryu: na no da! Colegio?! Enseñan a Kuma a dibujar!!   
  
Se abre una puerta y entran los reviewers...   
  
Laie: holaaaa!! *^o^* os esperábamos!   
  
Nuriko: *mirada asesina* Laie... ahora soy estudiante universitária y no voy a cumplir mi promesa si sigues haciendo cosas feas a Shu-chan! >.  
Laie: felicidades por entrar en la Universidad! Y...er...¿perdóname la vida, siiii? *__*   
  
Nuriko: ¬_¬ ahora tengo parte dark también...   
  
Laie: gluuups...   
  
Angeli: ¡__¡ yo quería que una piedra aplastara a Aoki!!!   
  
Laie: no te preocupes Angeli-chan!! Tengo un final aún más perverso para Aoki *risa malvada*   
  
Hikaru: cuando es tu cumple, Laie-chan?   
  
Laie: gracias por preguntar!! Es hoy!! (dia 16/9/03) ^o^ actualizo para celebrar mi cumple con vosotr@s!!!   
  
Haruko: grr...no te mato pq quiero saber el final del fic! *mira los cuchillos que le ha sacado a Farafello*   
  
Laie *un escalofrío recorre su espalda* pi...piedad!! ¡__¡ yo era una chica inocente a la que... *sonrisa malvada* le encantan los cliffhangers mwha ha ha   
  
Nefichan: hola!! ^o^   
  
Laie *la abraza* snif...snif!! Nefichan es la única que me comprende!   
  
Los demás: 9__9 *suspiro*   
  
Laie: ok, ya acabo el backstage! Dejad reviews y perdonen el super-mini-chibi-fic! u__u 


	12. x D x

Laie: *__* gracias, gracias! Muchas gracias a todos/as los que me felicitaron!!! ^o^ aquí os dejo con la última parte de la misión, pero no el final del fic! No os podéis perder el especial!!  
  
Shu: ^^U gracias por no matar a Laie-chan en todo el tiempo que me estuvo torturando...  
  
Yuki: hn... ¬__¬ haber como termina el fic la baka esa...  
  
Laie: u_ú lee y calla!  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
Esto es una tortura decirlo pero... Weiss Kreuz y Gravitation NO me pertenecen...Y_Y  
  
Y si has llegado hasta este capítulo de la historia y todavía no lo sabes, te informo que este fic ES yaoi y va a tener LEMON!!!  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
CAPÍTULO 12  
  
-YUKI!!!!  
  
El grito de Shuichi resonó por toda la cueva, y por un momento el tiempo pareció pararse mientras Yuki gemía de dolor y se tapaba la herida que la bala acababa de hacer en su brazo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, Yuki miró a Shuichi, que se había separado de su abrazo, y trató de sonreír.  
  
-Estoy bien baka. Hay cosas más importantes que atender.  
  
Mientras Yuki acababa de pronunciar estas palabras, Ryuchi había alcanzado a Aoki y le estaba sujetando fuertemente para que no escapara, mientras con un golpe brusco lanzaba la pistola al suelo. Con su telekinesis, Nagi hizo que la pistola fuera a sus manos donde estaría mucho más lejos del hombre. La mirada de Ryuchi no era para nada la que todos recordaban, los ojos que antes rebosaban de alegría, felicidad y de un brillo un tanto infantil, ahora eran fríos y amenazadores, atentos al más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor y calculadores.  
  
Asintiendo, Shuichi depositó un beso en la mejilla de Yuki y se levantó. Nagi le lanzó la pistola mientras daba una patada a un asesino que se disponía a atacarle. El pelirrosa la cazó al vuelo y rápidamente apuntó a Aoki. El hombre seguía tratando de liberarse de Ryuchi, pero este no se daba por vencido.  
  
-Ahora -dijo Shuichi, su voz inusualmente fría- nos vas a decir porqué creías que nosotros habíamos matado a Natsu? Sabes que no fue culpa nuestra lo que ocurrió, fueron esos asesinos. Y están muertos.  
  
-Quieres saberlo? -rió fríamente Aoki- De verdad quieres saberlo? Pues escucha mocoso porque no voy a repetirlo. Descubrí que esos asesinos habían sido contratados por alguien que usaba un nombre un tanto curioso. Shuichi Sakuma. Y por el resto de información que encontré, vosotros dos, par de bastardos, teníais los recursos suficientes para hacerlo.  
  
-Y para que querías las joyas de estas cuevas? -preguntó Ryuchi.  
  
-Después de conseguir mi venganza por la muerte de Natsu, estaba claro que la vida iba a continuar y pensé que ya de paso podía sacar algo útil de todo esto.  
  
Shuichi apretó los labios con fuerza.  
  
-Idiota! No querías vengar a Natsu! Sólo querías sacar dinero de todo esto! -gritó Ryuchi. En la cueva ahora reinaba el silencio más absoluto, los demás habían dejado inconscientes a los asesinos contratados por Aoki y escuchaban interesados la conversación que tenían.  
  
-Schatten, debes terminar la misión -dijo Aya, recordando al pelirrosa el objetivo de todo eso.  
  
-Un momento Aya -dijo Shuichi, desviando su mirada para ver al pelirrojo- te aprovechaste de Natsu. No la querías y la usabas, sin preocuparte de ella. Pero Natsu te amaba, y sólo quería que tú fueras feliz. Quería que todos dejáramos Weiss y empezáramos vidas normales, y ella quería vivir contigo. Ella pensaba en los dos. En cambio, tú nunca miraste por nadie más. Y va siendo hora de que pagues por esto y por herir a Yuki. Adiós Aoki, espero que ardas en el infierno.  
  
Ryuchi pareció leer el pensamiento de Shuichi pues se alejó rápidamente de Aoki justo en el momento en que el pequeño apretaba el gatillo y disparaba al hombre.  
  
Aoki cayó lentamente al suelo con los ojos muy abiertos, horror y comprensión en su rostro.  
  
-Natsu... -susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.  
  
El agotamiento finalmente pudo con Shuichi, que cayó al suelo sin sentido.  
  
Mientras Ken y Yoji ayudaban a Yuki, Omi y Nagi levantaban a Shuichi. Lentamente salieron de la cueva.  
  
-Ha sido interesante -dijo Schulderich mirando los cuerpos tendidos por el suelo de la cueva.  
  
-Hirió a Dios -dijo Farafello mientras observaba la sangre resbalar por uno de sus navajas.  
  
-Valió la pena ayudaros, gatitos -afirmó Crawford mientras se dirigía a la salida.  
  
-Hemos terminado la misión -dijo Aya- pero esto no creo que haya empezado.  
  
Todos le miraron un tanto confundidos, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada más, se limitó a guardar su katana.  
  
OooOoOoOoO 2 semanas más tarde...  
  
-Yuki! Mira! He tratado de andar y he descubierto que hace tiempo que puedo hacerlo! Por favooooor puedo ir a comprar pocky?? -Shindou Shuichi puso sus mejores ojitos brillantes, aunque Yuki Eiri estaba ya preparado para esa técnica.  
  
Shuichi había estado recuperándose de sus heridas, y aunque el rubio sabía que el pelirrosa podía andar, él NO quería que lo hiciera. Llamadlo egoísmo o como queráis, pero Yuki quería que el pelirrosa fuera sólo para él durante unas semanas.  
  
-No.  
  
El chico hizo un adorable puchero y intentó parecer aún más adorable.  
  
-Por favor!! Un por favor con cerezas y nata encima?  
  
-Mmm... cerezas y nata encima.  
  
El pelirrosa se sonrojó. Algo en el tono de Yuki...  
  
-Me gusta la idea.  
  
Sin decir nada más, Yuki condujo al chico hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta tras ellos.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
Escondidos de día,  
  
Corriendo en la oscuridad,  
  
Sonriendo a la muerte  
  
Y bailando con la noche.  
  
Somos almas de las tinieblas  
  
Y no tenemos miedo  
  
Afrontamos nuestras conciencias  
  
Por un mundo mejor.  
  
El publicó aplaudió escandalosamente el nuevo éxito de Bad Luck, una misteriosa canción sobre un tema que los miembros del grupo habían preferido esconder. Aún así, "Dark Souls" era una canción que había logrado traspasar incluso las barreras del mercado oriental y llegar hasta el occidental, donde también arrasaba.  
  
Bad Luck iba a hacer una gira mundial, y con eso se convertiría en el primer grupo japonés en hacer algo semejante.  
  
OooOoOoOoO  
  
-Omiiiiii-kuuuuunnn!!!  
  
-Kyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Es Aya!!!  
  
-Aya, Aya!!! Dame una citaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
-Yoji soy mayor de 18!!!!!  
  
-Ken me encanta el fútbol! Te veo cada día mientras entrenaaaaassss!!  
  
-Una cita!! Yo estaba antes!  
  
-YO estaba MUCHO antes!  
  
Omi suspiró. La monotonía en la tienda no le molestaba, pero el dolor de cabeza que esas chicas le estaban dando SÍ le iba a molestar. Claro que, por educación no iba a decirles nada. Los demás parecían estar igual que él. Yoji había decidido centrar cabeza (con Aya, por supuesto) y ya no aceptaba más citas, cosa que había trastornado a las fans. Ken seguía igual que siempre, pero no prestaba mucha atención a las chicas y miraba mucho más a Omi (gracias a eso una fan del manga yaoi había empezado a escribir un manga sobre ellos, con mucho lemon). Aya ya no era tan frío con Yoji, pero era aún peor con las fans. Gracias a un consejo de su novio, ya no vestía el horrible jersey naranja de siempre, y ahora llevaba uno negro que le quedaba mucho mejor.  
  
Habían decidido que, mientras no hubieran misiones todo volvería a la normalidad. Con una pequeña excepción y es que ahora era prácticamente una costumbre que día sí día también los Weiss, los Schwarz, el cantante de Nittle Gasper, Bad Luck y Yuki Eiri se vieran cada tarde para hablar, ver películas o jugar.  
  
-Tatsuha!! Na no da! Juega con Kumagoro y conmigo! -pidió Ryuchi, mientras trataba de mantener la posición.  
  
-Y los demás podrías participar y no quedaros viendo!! -se quejó Shuichi que tenía serios problemas para mantener el equilibrio.  
  
Estaban jugando al twister (creo que se llama así =P), una manta estaba estirada en el suelo con unos puntos de diferentes colores estampados en ella. Al lado estaba Nagi haciendo girar la flecha de un tipo de brújula, pero que esta señalaba apartados como "pie derecho en rojo" y debías poner dicho pie en un punto rojo de la manta.  
  
Shuichi, Ryuchi, Yoji, Schuderich y Ken estaban sufriendo bastante pues cada vez se encontraban en posiciones más complicadas y la risa de los demás compañeros no ayudaba mucho.  
  
-Ryu-chan, es más divertido verte -dijo el hermano pequeño de Yuki Eiri, su mirada prácticamente devorando la piel del estomago que enseñaba el cantante en su nueva posición.  
  
-Na no da! -se quejó Ryuchi.  
  
Shuichi empezó a reír y se cayó, aplastando a Ryuchi y a Omi en el proceso.  
  
-Es trampa! -se quejó- Yuki me hizo una mueca para que me riera!  
  
-Arrghhh... justo ahora que las cosas se ponían interesantes -se enfadó Yohji.  
  
-Emmm... ¿Gomen? -intentó disculparse Shuichi.  
  
En breve Shuichi estaba corriendo por el salón, Yoji siguiéndole de cerca mientras los demás reían. Bueno, Yuki les miraba con una expresión fría en el rostro, pero sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Y Farafello... bueno, Farafello es Farafello, ¿ne?  
  
OooOoOoOoO MisiÓN CompLEtaDA OooOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: ^o^ no os podéis perder el próximo capítulo!  
  
Omi: no agradecerás reviewers?  
  
Laie: v__v hoy no, pero en el próximo capítulo sí.  
  
Ryu: *^-^* na no da! Y Tatsuha y yo?  
  
Laie: n__n el próximo capítulo va a ser muy... especial... será algo así como el epílogo 1, porque para los reviewers voy a hacer un especial epílogo 2 *risa malvada * os dejaré con este cliffhanger de momento!!!  
  
Yuki: * abraza a Shu posesivamente *  
  
Shu: por fin juntos!! La li lo! ^^* pero sin lemon ¬¬  
  
Laie: 9__9 aún falta el epílogoooo!!  
  
Ken: dejad reviews, son el alimento de los escritores!  
  
m(O_O)m 


End file.
